First Time Accident
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Fiona craves the conection she use to have with Holly J and goes clubbing one night to find it, but will that one time result in problems?
1. Clubbing

It had been years since Holly J had left and Fiona was pretty lonely. All of her other friends had left for a job or schooling and for Anya the army. Sure she had gone to school, but she wasn't able to accomplish her dream of being in the fashion business. It was too hard for her to be alone and without Holly J.

Tonight was like any other she was sitting alone in her condo, having nothing to do. But tonight was going to be different. Instead of moping about it, she planned to go out and have some fun by herself. She got all dressed up, of course, and grabbed a few dollars, which was like a hundred to her, and headed out to a bar. She wasn't going to drink, but she could maybe find a cute boy to have fun with.

She was currently sitting at the bar watching other couples or random strangers dance. She smiled sadly at them, upset that she would never have that. She felt a presence move to sit next to her and she turned to look.

The guy was actually real good looking. He noticed her looking and turned to smile at her. She smiled back and blushed while looking down at the floor. The guy turned back to the bar as the bartender came back with his drink.

"Um, excuse me. Can you get whatever this fine woman would want?"

"I'll just have a virgin martini."

"Virgin?" the guy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm an alcoholic." Fiona said sadly.

"An alcoholic coming to a bar?" he asked.

"I can still have fun." Fiona smiled taking a sip.

"I'm sure." He winked.

"I'm Fiona."

"Adam."

"Do you want to dance?" Fiona breathed out.

"I was just about to ask you." Adam smiled, holding his hand out for her to grab.

Fiona took his hand and smiled as they walked to the floor. They went in as far as they could, or wanted to before stopping. Fiona looked around at how everyone was dancing. She had never danced the way they were and didn't know how to start.

"Ever do this before?" Adam yelled, close to her ear so she could hear him.

"No." Fiona yelled back.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

Fiona nodded and did as Adam directed her. He turned her around and pulled her close by the hips. She gasped as her hips were moved side to side, grinding against Adam. Her body was filled with pleasure at the feeling of being so close to someone. She hadn't felt this connection to someone in a long time, it was intoxicating.

Fiona moaned and let her head fall back, allowing Adam to bite down on her throat. He brought her closer and grinded harder against her. Fiona growled and took his hands from her waist to her breasts. Adam was in shock at how much she wanted. He knew she wasn't drunk, but maybe she was high on ecstasy. He smirked as she controlled his hands, pushing his hands harder on her tits.

"Do you want to head to my place?" Adam smiled.

"No, let's just do it here.

Adam raised his eyebrows and led her to the back room. He found his way there fast and expertly, surprising Fiona. Adam pushed her down onto the bed and started to undo his belt buckle.

"You sure know your way around here." Fiona smiled, seductively.

"I'm a regular." He smirked.

"What?" Fiona asked shock. "Wait, this isn't your first time?"

"No?"

"I can't this." Fiona said, and started to leave.

"Wait! What's wrong?" Adam grabbed her arm softly.

"But, what if you have a STD or something? This is my first time."

"Listen every time I've had sex I had a condom and it never broke or anything."

"But, you're not a virgin and I am. I'm going to be the worst."

"Listen Fiona, you are beautiful, and the reason I'm going to say no is not because I think you'll be bad, but because I don't want to take your virginity like this." Adam kissed her forehead and started to leave, but Fiona pulled him back.

"You don't think I'll be bad?"

"I could teach you." Adam smirked.

"Well, than what if I say I want to lose my virginity?"

"I can't."

"Please?" Fiona begged.

"No." Adam said, sadly.

Fiona took his face in her hands and kissed him hard. He tried to pull away, but gasped and came forward when she grabbed his junk. Fiona smiled and pulled him back till they fell on the bed. Adam pulled back and shook his head, trying to leave.

"Please." Fiona begged.

"You're sure?"

Fiona nodded and brought his lips back down to hers. Adam ran his hands down her sides and went down to cup her ass. He squeezed lightly, making Fiona jump and squeal. Adam smirked and moved his lips down her neck. He kissed down her body more and more as he unzipped her jacket. Fiona sat up and let the jacket fall off her shoulder. Adam threw it on the floor and lifted her shirt till it came off and met the jacket.

Fiona sighed as Adam kissed the tops of her breasts and slowly pulled down the black bra straps off her shoulders. Adam unclipped the front and sat up to slip the bra fully off her arms. Fiona once again sighed, happy to be moving at a good pace.

He gripped her softly and moved slowly, forcing moans out of Fiona's lips. Adam smiled and kissed her right breast all around it, finishing at the nipple. He used both hands to pull it up as he sucked lightly and then harder. Fiona's hands made their way to his hair and tugged lightly, loving how soft and silky his hair was.

Adam switched to the other and did the same as he did to the first. She grinned happily and let out happy sighs while Adam moved down to unbutton her jeans. He smiled at the sight of her red lacy panties, slowly showing as her pants were pulled down. Fiona smiled at how he gazed in awe at her. He looked up at her eyes and smiled. He unzipped his brown jacket and threw it on the floor before going back to kissing him. While he kissed her she started to unbutton his plaid shirt. He separated their lips and smiled down at her.

"See you know what you're doing."

Fiona smiled graciously, the boost of confidence helping her continue. His shirt was fully off and he begun to remove his jeans. Fiona watched curiously as he pulled down his boxers and showed his large piece. Fiona's eyes widened and she felt a little intimidated by it. Adam raised an eyebrow at her and then remembered this was her first time.

"It'll be okay." Adam whispered and crawled up her body.

He slipped his fingers in her panties and pulled them down her legs. She breathed shallowly and stayed still as he positioned himself between her legs. Fiona tensed up and clenched her butt cheeks together. Adam saw she was scared and gently rubbed her arms.

"Relax, or it's only going to be worse. I'll be gentle, promise."

"Okay." Fiona breathed out and closed her eyes, calming herself as he began to push into her.

By the time the tip was in she felt her insides being stretched. Tears were forming in her eyes, but not threatening to spill over, not yet. Adam kissed her cheek lightly and pushed in half way. Fiona groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter, her hands gripping the bed, and arching her back. Adam moaned as he fully entered her and sighed in pleasure. He held on and tried not to cum right them, loving the feeling of her tightness around him.

Fiona worked to regain her breathing and relaxed her body. Once she was calm, it was easier for her body to adjust to Adam being inside of her. Adam was smiling the whole time, feeling her pulsate around him made him hard inside of her.

Adam began to move in and out of her slowly once he felt her loosen up. Fiona's head rolled back and she moaned, closing her eyes in ecstasy. Adam sighed and leaned down to kiss her lips, swallowing her moans. Fiona pulled his face closer to kiss him more as he sped up his movements.

She pulled away to groan out loud, her breath heaving. Adam gripped her hips hard and pulled her into him more as his thrusts grew in power. Fiona's hands grabbed a bunch of his hair and tugged, while she gasped and sighed.

Adam came first, but didn't stop until Fiona came a few minutes later. Once she was done Adam rolled over and off of her. Fiona took a few seconds to reclaim herself before trying to get dressed.

"So, you're to fuck 'em and leave 'em type?" Adam smiled.

"Isn't this how it goes? Have sex and get going?"

"Doesn't have to be. You can stay and sleep. As long as that door is closed, no one will come in."

"I still think I should get going."

"Well, alright." Adam sighed and stayed in bed.

"Thank you." Fiona gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the room.

**Make sure you read the next chap, going to be good. ;)**


	2. Positive

_No, no, no. _Fiona repeated in her head over and over, maybe it would work she thought, but deep down she knew that was stupid. She stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. It had a bright, pink plus on it, like this was supposed to be a good thing. She guessed at anything other time it would be, but right now the plus should have been black.

Fiona groaned and rested her elbow on the sink counter, her head resting in her hand. She tried to calm down, but instead threw the stick at the wall and slammed her fist on the granite counter top. She squeezed her eyes tight and screamed, like in agony, which wasn't that strange. She was pain from puking and the thought of raising a child alone hurt her mind and heart.

Obviously she knew Adam was the father, but he didn't need to know. When she had found him he was in regular clothes, at a sleazy bar, picking up girls like any other guy. No way could he help support a child. She could do this on her own, even though it scared her.

She became even more freaked out when there was a knock at her door. Her mom was coming to see her since she didn't have a business to take care of. Fiona picked up the test and hid nit in the drawer before running to her door, on the way making sure she look presentable. She put on a fake smile as she answered the door.

"Hey, sweetie!" Laura cheered and hugged Fiona. "I've missed you. How have you been?"

"Good mom." Fiona smiled, but didn't share her mom enthusiasm.

"Are you okay, honey?" her mom asked, worried.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Well, we can stay in for the night, just relax and have a girl's night."

"Thanks." Fiona nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm also really hungry."

"Well, nothing wrong with that. Let's choose a place to order from." Mrs. Coyne walked into the kitchen where the phone book was.

Fiona's smile fell as she watched and started to get scared. She was having cravings and was tired after she slept for almost 11 hours. How could she hide all this from her mom?

000000000000000

Fiona hadn't eaten much of her food. The smell made her want to throw up and she was honestly too tired to eat or have a night with her mom. And as if it couldn't get worse she woke up at 3 a.m. to puke in her joined bathroom.

Fiona finally emptied her stomach and tried to flush the toilet, but she was too weak to lift her hand. Then it got worse when her mom came running in. she must have heard the noise and wondered what was going on. Fiona was surprised. She thought she could hide this longer.

"Fifi, are you okay?" Laura asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, must have been something I ate."

"Darling, you didn't eat anything last night."

"It's nothing mom."

"Fiona, are you- are you bulimic?"

"What? No!" Fiona shouted. She rather have her know she was pregnant than think she was bulimic.

"Then why did you throw up?"

"I had been feeling bad all yesterday. Maybe it was from breakfast. Stomach ache, can't sleep, headache."

"Well, let me just get you something to help." she said, starting to search for some medicine.

She pulled open one drawer and paused, pulling something out. Fiona watched and stared in shock as her mom looked at the pregnancy test she had taken. Laura turned to her daughter with a serious expression.

"Fiona, are you pregnant?"

"No, that was one of my friends. She wanted me to be here with her."

"Really? What's the girl's name?"

"She wanted me to keep it a secret."

"Fiona!" Her mom shouted.

Fiona started to sob, pulling her knees together and crying into them. Her mom sat down next to her and hugged her shaking body. She shushed her calmly and rocked back and forth, rubbing her back.

"Baby, just tell me and I won't be mad."

"Yes, you will!"

"No, Fi. Love you sweetie, just be honest with me."

Fiona sat up straight and wiped her tears before turning to her mom.

"I went out to a club, met a guy, and we had sex."

"Did you use protection? He said he was clean and I was a virgin so he gave me a pill to take. One before we had sex and one for the next morning, but maybe they didn't work. I did what he told me to do! I'm sorry!" Fiona cried again.

"Baby, you don't have to be sorry! It happens and at least you tried."

"I'm such a slut." She sobbed.

"No, you're lonely and didn't want to be."

"But still."

Mrs. Coyne shushed her again and went back to comforting her daughter.

000000000000000

The next morning Fiona woke up and smelled cooking. She walked out into the kitchen and her mom served her Fiona's favorite, but Fiona just stared at it and grimaced. Her mom raised an eyebrow before remembering she was pregnant.

"Sorry, thought you'd be hungry. Starving, but it smells so bad and I don't know why." Fiona groaned.

"One of the consequences of being pregnant."

"What am I going to do? I don't know how to take care of a baby!"

"Well, first of all you have to find the father."

"Mom, he's a guy living on a medium wage, and probably having a hard enough time paying rent on his motel room. He doesn't need baby drama."

"Well, he should have thought about that before he had sex with you."

"I must have done something wrong, it's my fault!"

"It is no bodies fault, but it is both of yours responsibility to take care of this child."

"I can do it on my own. I'll take classes."

"What about a job. You don't have one and you can't take care of baby and work."

"I'll get help, a nanny."

"So, a total stranger will be the one to raise your baby. Who do you think he'll be calling mama then?"

Fiona looked down and sighed, tears slightly falling.

"Fine. I'll go find him."

"Good, but first we should go buy some new clothes, you'll be busy and we should at least get that out of the way."

000000000000000000000000

Fiona sighed as she looked through the circle racks outside. Her mom didn't let her go spend money at fancy, designer stores, but instead these little street stores Fiona hated. She had looked through all the racks and couldn't find a single clothing she liked. She growled in frustration and already wished this was over.

"Well, well, Ms. Money Bags shopping at low rated place like this?" said a voice.

Fiona remembered that voice. It was the same voice that encouraged her and moaned her name. She turned to it and found a smiling Adam Torres. She gave him a serious face, a we need to talk face, and Adam's smile fell.

**Well? Next chap will be up today! I'm feeling really like writing and my fingers are hurting! The things I do for you people! Review!**


	3. Adam's Place

"You regret that night don't you? Dammit I knew I shouldn't have! That little voice in my head was saying no, but my dick was saying yes yes!" Adam screamed at himself.

"Adam, I'm not upset about the whole sex thing. It felt great. It's just that something happened."

"What?"

"I think,…. I might have taken the pills wrong or something because I'm,…" Fiona couldn't continue so she just put her hand on her stomach.

Adam's eyes widened when he noticed the movement and back away slightly.

"You're pregnant." He choked out.

"Yeah."

"Well, how do you know?" Adam said in a panicked voice.

"I've been puking, aches everywhere, can't eat or sleep, and I took a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant!"

"And it's mine?" Adam asked, seriously.

"Yes. You're the only person I've ever had sex with."

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out yesterday. My mom came over and I had to come to terms with this."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't have a job and I can't take of it-"

"The baby. "Adam cut her off.

"Right I can't take care of the baby if I have to work, but I don't want it my baby to be raised by someone else while I work."

"I can help, a lot."

"Adam, what do you do for a job?"

"I'll show you. Wait here." Adam smiled and ran around the corner.

For a while Fiona thought he had ditched her and went back to looking at clothes. She jumped when there was a honking noise by her. She turned and found Adam smirking at her from inside his nice truck. Fiona was surprised that he could afford that.

"Well, get in!" Adam called.

"My mom will freak!"

"Just text her later."

"Fine." Fiona sighed, getting in the car.

They started to drive for miles and Fiona started to worry. She didn't know Adam well, and she didn't know where he was taking her. Fiona turned to him.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

"What exactly do you live in?"

"What do you think?"

"A motel or run-down apartment." Fiona answered honestly and bluntly.

"Why?"

"You are a regular at a low rate bar, you dress like that," Fiona motioned to his baggy clothes. "and you don't exactly talk like a diplomat."

"All true, but that doesn't mean I have a crappy life. Plus my place is the exact opposite of what you think."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out, take a nap you're probably tired."

"I am not."

0000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later Fiona was passed out, her head resting against the window that her breath fogged up. Adam stared lovingly at her. Even though he should be freaking out that he got her knocked her up her first time, he always wanted a kid, and Fiona wasn't the worst person he had slept with. She was probably the best.

He was broken out of her trance when her phone went off. She squirmed around a bit, the sound only slightly disturbing her, before falling back into place. Adam reached and grabbed the phone. He looked at the text she had gotten from her mom. She was worried about her and wondered where she was. Adam started to text back when Fiona woke up and saw him.

"That's my phone!" she shouted and grabbed it.

"I was just going to respond so she wouldn't worry and you could sleep."

"Well, what were you going to tell her because anything I'm coming up with will freak her out?"

"Just tell her I'm taking you to my place and I'll bring you back home later."

Fiona nodded and texted her mom. The rest of the way home Fiona had a chat with her mom over text while Adam drove.

000000000000000000000

"Here we are." Adam smiled as they pulled into a long drive way.

Fiona looked up and was shocked. In front of his house was at least a quarter of a mile long of garden. There were flowers, swings and benches. The grass was like lime green and everything was so bright. His house wasn't even a house, it was a mansion! The whole perimeter was surrounded by black fencing that went up about 20 feet, like the kind the creepy house in movies are, but this wasn't creepy, it was gorgeous. At the front where the gate opened there was a cobblestone path leading to the house's front down.

Adam and Fiona walked up the wide path. Fiona looked all around at the birds happily tweeting and flying around the blossom trees. Adam seemed to be uninterested though as he kept walking. Fiona turned when she heard loud barking. A big, happy Burmese Mountain Dog came running up to them. He stopped and licked Adam's hand as Adam tried to pet him. Then he rushed to Fiona and started jumping all over her. Adam quickly pulled him back and directed his attention to a butterfly. As the dog chased the bug, Fiona laughed.

"I don't mind dogs." She told Adam.

"Well I'm glad, but I just didn't want him hurting you or the baby."

"I'm fine and so is the baby."

"Good, come on." Adam waved her to follow him.

They reached the tall wooden door with carvings all along it and black, metal hinges. It looked sort of mid-evil, but with all the joy around and light it was nice. Adam opened it up easily, and held it for Fiona to enter.

As soon as she was in she noticed the architecture carving from white marble. There were some statues, and pillars, and craving everywhere.

In the main room where you entered there were two stair cases that both curved up to a balcony. In the middle of the two was a huge pot with the most beautiful arrangement of flowers on a pedestal. Off to the left was a big rectangular opening that showed a table, longer that the entrance way, with chairs aliening the sides. More hidden by the left staircase was another room that Fiona couldn't see into. Other than that all she saw were closed doors and dark hallways.

"Do you want a tour or are you tired?"

"The car ride made me sleepy." Fiona rubbed her arm shyly.

"Come with me." Adam took her hand and led her up the left stairs.

"This place is amazing." She complimented.

"My uncle left it to me in his will. Actually he left me everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were real close. It sucked when he died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's old news. I'm fine."

Adam opened the door right in the middle of the hallway along the balcony and let her walk in. Fiona gasped at the size, it must have been the master sweet. The room was painted red and black with a joined bathroom off to the right. Off to the left was a little living room. It had a flat screen T.V. with a red couch and bean bags around it. Fiona could see all the games and electronics. Straight across was a king sized bed with a black and red comforter. To the left of the bed was a smaller version of a kitchen, but it had all the necessities of a regular one.

"Come lay on the bed. It's Temper Pedic." Adam said, sitting on the bed.

Fiona nodded and crawled up the bed to the pillows. Her body relaxed and sunk into the bed perfectly as soon as she layed down. Adam crawled up to her.

"This sky blue remote makes a T.V. come down from the top, the brown one makes one pop up at the foot of the bed, and the red makes one come out on right, and the black your left. Then this one controls temperature heating or cooling, and then this one is for messages."

"Why would I ever want to get out of bed?" Fiona laughed.

"I know right, oh and just press the button on the wall if you need anything or call for me."

"Alright." Fiona smiled and closed her eyes as Adam left her to sleep.


	4. Horse Riding

**Just you all know, I've had summer school for the last two weeks and that's why it was so hard for me to update and why I'm going crazy with updates now. I still have Monday to Friday this week, but that's it and I'll be back to writing. God I've missed this! Just wanted you to know so you don't freak out like why is she updating so much now but not later? So yeah. **

Fiona woke up and for a second didn't know where she was. Her arms was draped over something big and furry, it was breathing really fast. Fiona wiped her eyes with her other hand and looked over at a black and white sheep dog. His looked up at her panting happily. Fiona smiled and scratched the dog's side. Its tail waged fast on the bed sheets and rolled on its back. Fiona laughed while rubbing his belly.

After a few more minutes in bed with the dog Fiona got up and walked down stairs. She heard some voices coming from that one room she couldn't see into. Fiona walked down the stair case to her right and made a U-turn around the handle and walked straight into the room.

Adam and guy were in there flattening out dough. She looked around to the other sides and saw there was a door on the right that led into another kitchen, and on the right was an average sized living room. She turned back to the two talking and laughing. The other guy seemed to have an Italian ascent when he laughed. She smiled at them before walking in and making her presence known.

"Hey Fiona, how'd you sleep?" Adam asked smiling and moving a chair out for her to sit on.

"I've never slept better that bed is amazing."

"Well, of course Adam's room is going to be the best!" the Italian man said loud and excitedly.

"That's your room?" Fiona asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah, I was going to tell you, but you seemed tired."

"Oh, I thought it was the guest room, and that's why I was in there."

"Throughout the years my family has had this place; they've tarred down all the guest rooms."

"Oh." Fiona nodded. "What are you two making?" Fiona asked.

"We're going to make some pie."

"What kind?"

"We haven't really decided on that." Adam said, looking up at the man.

"How about you decide." He pointed to Fiona.

"Oh, um I like cherry."

"We're planning on making two so what else?"

"Cherry." Fiona smiled.

"Alright you like cherry pie." Adam laughed and went back to his dough. "Oh, and Fiona this is Pal." Adam said.

"Pal?"

"That's what my friends call me."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Pal." Fiona smiled and leaned to shake his hand, but he took it and pulled in for a hug over the counter.

"Nice to meet you too, Fiona."

Fiona smiled and looked around at everything. This place seems more updated and new than when you first walk in. Adam's room was probably the most high tec. Fiona looked back down at the boys hard at work. She was really energetic after a peaceful sleep and wanted to do something.

"Adam is there anything to do around here?" she asked, standing up.

"Well, um not anything that I can think of."

"Adam, what about all the swimming, and tennis, and sporting areas we have here?" Pal asked.

"That sounds fun. Where can I do that?" Fiona asked, while Adam gave Pal a dirty look.

"You shouldn't do any of that." Adam said, pulling her back to her seat.

"Why not?"

"Because you're pregnant and it could hurt the baby if you work too hard or get hit with a ball."

"Adam, I'm not made out of glass!"

"But our baby is." Adam looked down at her stomach.

"This sucks." Fiona turned and pouted.

"Fiona, just take it easy for now."

"So, that when I'm huge I can't do anything! I want to do stuff before I'm not tired and sore to."

"Adam, just take her out for a ride."

"I don't want to ride on a car." Fiona whined.

"Not a car, come on." Adam took her hand and led her outside.

In the back yard that was a hot tub and large rectangular swimming pool. A little up a head were multiple trampolines and farther away was a hole filled with railing and ramps, stuff that skateboarders liked. Finally they reached a part where the land slanted. Down a few yards were at least five horses in a fenced in pen. Fiona gasped as Adam helped her walk down the stone stairs. She wasn't even that far along, but he acted like her water was ready to break.

Once they reached the pen Adam used his hand to make a small circle and whistled through it a tune. Fiona noticed only one horse looked up from the grass and approached them slowly. Adam grabbed it by its rein and brought it closer.

"This is Survivor."

"Survivor?"

"Yep, a long time ago he was a race horse. In the first race my uncle's horse had ever one this guy and another horse were neck and neck with him. He tripped and took the other horse with him, that's why our horse won. The one horse was okay, but Survivor here was going to be shot because of his injury. My uncle used the money he had won to by Survivor and pay for the medical treatments."

"Can he run?"

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

"People say he'll never be able to, but I think he can. He's got the running spirit." As Adam finished Survivor nahed loudly and kicked up some dirt.

"So, I'm guessing because he can't run he's mine?"

"Yep, and he's a cool horse. He doesn't have any fears and he's smart so I trust him with you."

000000000000000000

The two were walking down one of the trails on Adam's land while on horseback. Adam had gotten another horse named Twister, because of how he likes to twist around when he's happy. Adam had hooked up a rope to Fiona's horse so that he could control it since Fiona didn't know how to ride and Adam wasn't even that happy about her riding in the first place.

"If you don't like me riding then why did you bring me out here?" Fiona asked.

"Because this is the only thing that you can do so you won't over work yourself."

"I wouldn't do that. I'm not obsessed with being athletic."

"Still, I just want you two to be safe."

"This is hurting my butt. Can we sitting somewhere for a second?"

"Sure, I know this great place." Adam smiled and they pressed forward.

It was about another five minutes ride before they reached a small pond, with water running down the bumpy stones. Some stones stuck out and caused water to drip down into the water, making sounds like bubbles popping.

Adam got off and then helped Fiona down. He walked to the edge of the pond and took his shoes and socks off as did Fiona. They both sat down and placed their feet in the cool water. Fiona sighed and rested back on her hands, looking up at the sky.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Adam looking at her stomach. She sat up straight and smiled at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just…. Um can I….?" Adam stuttered as his hand moved closer to her belly.

Fiona smiled at his concern and took his hand to place it on her belly. Adam smiled and rubbed softly. She sighed at the feeling and leaned back on her hands, while Adam touched her pregnant belly.

"This place is just too beautiful to be true."

"I thought that a lot as a kid." Adam smiled, pulling his hand back.

"You spent a lot of time with your uncle didn't you?"

"He was literally my best friend." Adam sighed and put his head down.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young my parents didn't give a crap about me, they still don't. They never sent me to a school, saying that I'd just be a burden to others like I was to them, so I never made friends. That's why I still have no friends to this day. Especially when Uncle died, I've got no one."

"I feel the same. That's why I went out that one night and had sex with you. I wanted to feel loved and not alone."

"That's why I did it too."

"Adam I can't be a mom." Fiona blurted out after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"I don't have a job, I don't how to take care of a baby, and I can't go through nine months of carrying this baby and then have to give him away to random strangers."

"So, what are you planning on doing?" Adam asked, hoping what he thought wasn't true.

"I think abortion is the only way."

**More about Adam's childhood in next chap. Hint: he's childhood sucked! Will Fiona keep the baby? **


	5. Adam's Life

Adam sat there frozen in fear that his worst nightmare had come true. Fiona avoided eye contact and he worked hard to form sentences. Adam clenched his fists to relax before sighing.

"Fiona, please don't kill my baby." Adam begged.

"Adam, I can take care of it." Fiona shouted. Adam bit his tongue, badly wanting to correct her, but he had bigger problems.

"Fiona, I'll do anything. You can just have the baby and give him or her to me and I'll take care of our child."

"So, that it can think its mom didn't love?"

"Stop calling our baby an 'IT'?" Adam shouted, finally breaking. Fiona tensed up and moved away slightly, while Adam calmed himself down. "Just don't make him and her feel unwanted please. Don't our baby an 'it'." Adam said more relaxed.

"Adam, what's up with you and calling our baby an it?"

"My parents made sure that not one day went by without them telling me how I ruined their lives by being born. They had to tell me every time they saw me that I….. was a failed abortion." Fiona gasped that a parent would ever tell their son that. "I don't even know if this is true, but my mom said that I had a twin brother, and that she loved him more because he died when she wants him to." Adam said, shakily with tears in his eyes. "I don't know if this is true or not. She was always a lying little bitch. I don't know if this is real or if it was a dream, but I once saw my mom looking down at me and asking me why I didn't die? Why was I around? Why I-" Adam couldn't say anymore as he broke down crying.

Fiona brought him close and hugged him while he curled up into a ball. She stroked his hair and hummed a quiet song to try and calm him down.

"Every time they talked about me, they called me an 'it', they didn't even give me a name when I was born they told the doctors to." Adam cried more. "Fiona please, don't kill our baby, don't make him or her feel unwanted and unloved like I did?"

Fiona didn't say anything instead she just continued to comfort him and be his rock, even though she wanted to cry with him, for him.

000000000000000000000

Fiona opened her eyes and saw the warm colored sky, it was painted with warm colors like purple, and yellow, and red. She smiled at it, but it feel when she figured it was late out. Her mom had probably been texting her, but she had left her phone at the mansion. She looked around for Adam and found him laying his head on the side of her stomach with his hand on the rest. She smiled at him weakly before pushing his shoulder lightly to wake him up.

"You can't take my baby." Adam groaned.

"Adam." Fiona whispered sadly and pushed him harder this time he sprung up.

"Oh, it was dream." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I have to go home my mom is probably freaking out."

"Right, right." Adam said in a daze.

He must have been freaked out by that dream he had just had. Fiona was curious to how intense it was, but decided to leave that for another day. There had been enough drama today for her. Fiona just wanted to take a bath and go to sleep.

They found the horse sleeping and woke them up before riding back home.

0000000000000000

Fiona was waiting for Adam to feed the horses that they took, because they had missed dinner, and put them in their stables. Finally he was done and ran up to her. Once again he helped her up the stairs and stayed close to her the whole walk home. He kept looking at the stomach. Fiona knew he was freaked out about something, but wasn't a hundred percent sure.

Once they reached the house, they entered through the sliding glass door they had exited and saw Fiona's mom talking to Pal. She looked pissed.

"Hey mom." Fiona greeted shyly.

"Hey mom? That's all you have to say!" Her mom yelled, making Fiona looked down. "I was worried about you so much, sweetie." Her mom said in a softer tone, hugging her.

"Sorry, I didn't call or text. It slipped my mind."

"Well, you're okay now and we have to go home. You'll need sleep for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I set up a doctor's appointment. We need to make sure the baby is okay. Is that okay?"

"Um, well mom….. I uh…." Fiona stammered looking at Adam. "I was thinking that….." while Fiona paused Adam started to walk away, he didn't want to hear it. "I was thinking I could stay the night with Adam." This made Adam stop and listen.

"Really? Why?" Mrs. Coyne asked.

"He has the most comfy bed and I haven't seen half of the house. You should have seen all the things I did see though." Fiona cheered, seeing Adam smirked in the back round.

"This place is amazing." Laura agreed.

"So, I can stay?"

"I suppose, you are carrying his child I don't see it would be a problem."

"Thank you mom." Fiona hugged her mom.

"As long as it's okay with Adam."

The two girls turned to look at him. He smiled and shrugged.

"I'm okay with it." Fiona smiled wide.

000000000000000000

Fiona mom stayed a while to talk the details about the appointment and how Fiona was going to get there. They ate some pie and Fiona said her good bye (that rhymed) as her mom left the mansion. Fiona turned to Adam, standing in the middle of the entrance.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed." she said.

"You can borrow any of my clothes, just don't steal my boxers." Adam teased.

Fiona smiled before running up stairs and into Adam's room. Adam smiled as she ran off happily and made his way back to the little kitchen where Pal was getting ready to clean up and get some rest.

"So, Fiona is staying with us?"

"I guess."

"Are you happy?"

"I don't know. I mean she's staying here, she's going to be wearing my clothes, and sleeping in my bed are we together. I mean we're having a kid, but doesn't that make us a couple or something?"

"Having a baby can bring people together."

"Yeah, but that's normally family or the husband and wife, not two people how were supposed to be one night stand's."

"Well, do you like her?"

"She's decided to carry my baby, of course I like her."

"And the fact that's she's pretty, smart, pretty, nice, pretty, understands you and lonely life, and, did I mention, pretty?" Pal smiled at the end.

"I'm not blind I can clearly see how beautiful she is, but man she wasn't sure about keeping the baby before and probably still isn't. I don't want to force her to like me because we're having a kid. I want her to actually like me."

"Then make her like you. Somehow you get women to sleep with you every night."

"Yeah, but that's because I rock at sex and I know I won't ever see them again and it won't be serious. This is different."

"Adam you get so much action because you make girls feel special, you make them feel beautiful, and perfect. Just do that with Fiona and you two we be together forever." Pal cheered at the end and danced like a ballerina around the counter.

"Pal." Adam said, making him stop his dancing. "You are such a hopeless romantic." Pal crossed his arms and gave a humph. "But you have a good idea. Thanks Pal, you get tomorrow off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's more romantic if I make Fiona the dinner." Adam smiled before leaving.


	6. Doctor's Appointment

Adam walked up the stairs and into his room. He needed to go get some clothes to sleep in and wanted to make sure Fiona was comfortable. When he came in she was already in bed, laying on the right side of the bed. She smiled and gave him wave. Adam smiled back and headed over to his drawer.

Fiona watched him grab a shirt, boxers, and sweatpants before he started to go to the bathroom. When he came back in he smiled and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Fiona sat up.

"Um, I was going to sleep on the couch for the night."

"You, don't have to." Fiona said, shyly.

"Fi," Adam sighed walking over to her side of the bed. "I don't want this to be awkward."

"It won't." Fiona pulled him closer.

"You can't be sure for that and if it does become awkward then having and raising this baby will be terrible."

"Adam, it'll be hard just because of how this happened, but I don't want to make this whole thing like a burden on you."

"Fiona, you're carrying my first ever child, how could it ever be a burden to me?"

"Well, a lot of guys only see this as a problem."

"I don't." Adam shook his head.

"Really?" Fiona twirled her hair.

"Yeah." Adam nodded, smiling.

"Adam, please come in bed with me?" Fiona sat up more and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Who can I say no to that face?" Adam cooed, and walked around to the other side and got in.

Fiona smiled and pushed the one button to make the T.V. fall down from the ceiling. Adam raised an eyebrow and Fiona just giggled and flipped to MTV. Adam rolled over and closed his eyes, going to sleep.

When he fell asleep Fiona turned over and held herself up on her arm. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. He was one of the best guys she had ever known, and I sucked that they were only together because of the baby. She probably would have liked him if they had met anywhere and would have wanted to date him. So maybe it didn't matter if she was pregnant, they were still together. At least she hoped they were.

000000000000000000000

When Fiona woke up Adam wasn't in bed, she had even rolled half onto his side of the bed. She wanted him to be there so they could talk about where their relationship was headed, but the bed was so warm and inviting. She just wanted to stay in bed and sleep some more, Adam would probably want her to anyway so she did.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up when Adam shook her awake. She squinted her eyes at him and groaned, not wanting to wake up again. Adam sighed and sat next to her, setting a plate of food on the table next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked with a soft voice.

"Tired." Fiona yawned.

"Well, I wish I could let you sleep, but we have that doctor's appointment and you need to eat." Adam handed her the plate.

Fiona groaned and turned away, she just wanted to sleep. Adam sighed and looked down at the food thoughtfully.

"What if I feed you?" Adam grinned.

Fiona turned and raised an eyebrow. Adam smiled at her and stabbed a few pieces of food on the fork, holding it out for Fiona. She smiled and pulled the food off before eating it. Adam watched her and smiled, continuing the process once Fiona had swallowed.

00000000000000

Adam and Fiona walked into the hospital and saw Mrs. Coyne waiting for them. She smiled when she saw her daughter and stood up. Laura hugged Fiona happily, but Fiona didn't show the same emotion. Even though Adam had fed her and did everything he could to make her happy, she was still tired and grumpy.

"Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to get out of bed."

"What is up with that bed and you?" Laura laughed.

"It's so prefect." Fiona sighed.

"Well, how about we have you sit down and rest before the appointment." Adam said, leading Fiona to the chairs by the small of her back.

"Yeah." Fiona obliged and sat down.

Adam sat done next to her and her mom on the other side of her. Mrs. Coyne took her daughter's hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. Fiona smiled weakly, before resting her head on Adam's shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to take a nap, but as soon as she got comfortable a women called her in. She groaned and only got up when Adam pulled her up. The whole way to the examining room Fiona kept her head on Adam's shoulder, too tired to hold it up.

Mrs. Coyne sat down in a chair by the door and Fiona on the table, with Adam standing next to her. The doctor opened the door and walked in. She was checking her clipboard before she looked up and smiled at Fiona.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stanley and I will be helping you through the next few months and the birth of the baby. You must be Fiona." Dr. Stanley smiled at Fiona, but Fiona didn't return it. "Are you okay?" the doctor asked.

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted." Fiona sighed.

"Well, then we'll try to do this as fast as we can. You just have to answer a few questions?"

"Okay." Fiona said, her eyes drooping.

0000000000000000000

The appointment was over and Adam was carrying Fiona bridal style into the house. Fiona woke up to the three dogs barking and licking her fingers. She laughed and moved in Adam's arm until he put her down.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen counter. Adam smiled and rubbed her back as he sat down next to her. Fiona layed her head on the counter and closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" Adam rubbed her back.

"No, I have a huge craving for smores." Fiona looked up from under her eyelashes and smiled innocently.  
"Well, then I'll have Pal run out and get the stuff while we make the fire."

000000000000000

Pal had gone to the store and quickly got chocolate, gram crackers, and marshmallows. Once he was back Adam had already made the fire and Fiona was lying on the couch, watching him. Adam had his dogs go find a few sticks and they used those to roast the marshmallows on.

"So, other than being tired, are there any other symptoms you've noticed?" Adam asked, pulling his marshmallow out to check on it.

"I think this might be my first craving, but it isn't really strong." Fiona said, smiling at her perfectly golden marshmallow.

"Do you want some gram crackers and chocolate?" Adam asked, moving back to grab the boxes.

"Yeah." Fiona smiled.

Adam put his smore together and then Fiona's. He handed Fiona's her snack and they clanged the corners together before taking a bite. Fiona moaned and licked her lips, making Adam's eyes stare at her lips obsessively.

"I'm putting one on right away." Fiona cheered, grabbing her stick.

"You still have your first one." Adam laughed.

"So, that when I'm done with this one, there will be another one all ready for me."

"I would count this as a craving." Adam gave her a toothy smile.

Fiona smiled and made another smore before eating it. Once again she acted out how good it was and, once again, Adam felt the urge to kiss her, hard.

"Fiona, I want to talk to you about something."

**Cliffhanger! Well I'm trying to update as fast as I can and at least once a day. Wish me luck on my test tomorrow!**


	7. Kiss Kiss

"Yeah?" Fiona tilted her head. _God, she looked so cute. _Adam thought.

"So, when your mom came over here yesterday, you didn't bring up that you were thinking about abortion. So are you still thinking about it?" Adam asked.

"Well, I mean, maybe." Fiona looked at him hesitantly.

"Why?" Adam sighed.

"I don't know!" Fiona confessed, on the brink of tears.

"You don't want to be with me,… and you think the baby will…. Force us to be together." Adam said.

"I don't know what I want!"

"Fiona, even if we have this baby, you don't need to be with me!"

"It's not that simple! What am I going to tell my other boyfriends? How am I going to pay child support?"

"You don't need to! I'll take care of him or her and you can visit if you want!"

"How can you be so cool about this? How can you have an answer to everything?"

"To tell you the truth, I've always wanted kids." Adam smiled shyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I guess that's why I'm trying so hard to make you want to keep him or her."

"Adam, you have a lot of good ideas, but they're all good _for you_. They just don't work for me."

"I don't know. I just want you to stay pregnant and one day give me my first baby." Adam said, with so much honesty in his voice.

"I need to think about it more." Fiona nodded.

Adam nodded and wanted to tell her that there was a time limit that was approaching, but he hoped that maybe she would take too long and abortion wouldn't be an option. Then he would be ensured his child.

Fiona finished off her third smore and climbed to layed down on the chair to the left of the fire place. Adam smiled at her as she peacefully closed her eyes, like it didn't even matter. He truly found it fascinating how pregnant women act. How fast their moods and cravings change. But he was especially interested in how the baby acts inside of the mother. How the baby kicked when she or the father touch her stomach, how the baby could hear voices around the baby's mother and respond, and how the heartbeat was like a lullaby to the baby.

Adam smiled warmingly at Fiona and how she breathed deeply. They had just had an intense argument and it wore her and her baby out so much that she couldn't stay awake any longer. He walked over and picked her up. His hands cupped her thighs and leaned her over so that she was resting her head on his shoulder. Fiona moaned and stirred around for a second, but then fell right back into sleep.

Adam walked up the stairs cautiously and kicked the door open to his room softly, so not to disturb Fiona. He set her on the bed carefully, and checked her over to make sure she was alright. Her arms were bent and spread out above her head. Her head turned to the side, with her hair fizzing and sticking to the white pillows around her head.

For the hundredth time again today, Adam smiled at her. He wanted to talk to her about another thing today, but she fell asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her. He walked to his side and slid in under the already pulled down covers. His maids came in around 7 to take the red pillows off and pulled the sheets down. He tucked Fiona's legs into the blanket and brought them up to her chest. Her smoothed them out over her body, before pulling his up higher on him and turning over to sleep.

000000000000000000000

Adam woke up from the bathroom light being flipped on, he squinted at it and cursed at however put that on. Suddenly he heard hacking noises and saw that Fiona wasn't in bed. He rushed into the bathroom and grabbed her hair, pulling it out of her face and holding it. She gagged and threw up more and more into the toilet.

Finally her stomach was empty and she pulled back resting her head and side on the wall to the left. Adam rubbed her back while he flushed the toilet and all of its contents. He went back to checking Fiona to make she was fine and rubbing her back.

"Those smores aren't looking so good now, are they?" Adam teased and received a weak smile from Fiona.

"Don't even mention food to me right now." Fiona laughed, but then groaned and rubbed her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Adam panicked. "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine, my stomach is just so empty."

"Well, it's not safe to eat yet. Let's just head back to bed." Adam helped her up and back to the bed.

"Thank you Adam." Fiona sighed as he helped her sit on the bed, he head hanging down.

"Do you need anything?" Adam leaned under to look up at her.

"I want water, but I might be asleep by the time you get back."

"But you also might not be. I'll be back." Adam smiled and quickly rushed out of the room.

He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pressed it against the lever in the refrigerator to get the clean, cold liquid for Fiona. He pressed the other lever and had ice fall into it. After the glass was full of water and ice, he hurried back upstairs to Fiona. Like she had said she had fallen asleep by the time he got back. He sighed and set the glass down on his nightstand and moved back into bed.

He looked at her face and moved the covers up higher so she wouldn't be cold and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. The side of her face snuggled deeper into the pillow as the air coming out of her nose made a small noise.

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was the moment? Maybe it was because she was carrying _his child! _Or maybe it was because she was so cute and he couldn't help being attracted to her?

Whatever the reason was it caused him to press a kiss to her cheek. It seems so natural to do that and he didn't even notice what he did until after he pulled away. His eyebrows furred as it dawned on him and he moved away from her quickly. He breathed heavily, trying to think of why in the world he did that. He ended up staying wake most of the night thinking about it, but he still had no answer. In the end the last thing he remembers thinking is that she was beautiful.

00000000000000000000

Once again Fiona woke up and this time it was about 3 in the morning so she was way before Adam. Her throat burned and she rubbed the front. It was hard to swallow and the inside was scratchy and dry. She thought it was probably because dry puke or something was still in her. She looked around and noticed a glass of water sitting on the table next to Adam. He was sound asleep and Fiona didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful. Plus, he was running around all day trying to make everything perfect for her that he deprived himself of sleep a lot.

She leaned over him and reached for the still cold glass. She was able to inch it forward until she could almost fully grab it. Fiona felt movement under her and a hand went for the glass. She pulled her hand away and watched Adam hand the glass to her. She smiled and took a sip, it made her throat feel better, but it became dry again. Fiona chugged the whole glass hoping to stop the pain, but it came back every time.

Adam looked at her curiously as her eyes showed sadness and disappointment when the glass was empty. He took the glass from her and went back down in the kitchen to get more. She was waiting patiently when he arrived back and happily took the once again full glass, downing that as well.

Adam had another glass and set it aside on the table next to him. Fiona looked at it and figuring it was for him. Why else would he bring it up? Adam layed back down and pulled the covers off. It had gotten pretty hot in the room.

"That's for you." Adam pointed to the other glass. "Encase you run out of water again." Fiona nodded looking at her half full glass. She noticed Adam swallowing a lot and clearing his throat.

"Do you want a drink?" Fiona asked, pushing the drink near him.

"I could have germs. Don't want you to get sick. It could hurt the baby."

"I'm sure you're fine. Drink." Fiona ordered softly, pressing the glass to his lips.

"Thanks." Adam said, halfheartedly and rolled over, his back to her.

"Are you okay?" Fiona hovered over him.

"Yeah, go to sleep." Adam pushed her shoulder gently away.

Fiona sat back on her knees and look at his sleeping figure. He was being so mean and didn't seem to care. Tears formed in her eyes, but she wiped them away before they could fall. She did her best not to shake and wake him up, but she couldn't do anything about her running nose. She sniffed hard and couched after to hopefully pull it off as nothing, but Adam jolted around and looked at her.

Fiona hid her face by keeping it low, but Adam moved his head to see. She moved her head away, trying to avoid him and kept her hands up to push him away. Adam finally clapped and the lights turned on so he could see her face clearly. She dived down into the pillow and pulled it close to hide her face. Adam tugged so that she let go and he could see her red eyes and ashamed face looking up at him, done with hiding.

"What's wrong?" Adam rubbed her stomach and she pushed him away.

"Nothing."

"Just hormones?"

"Yeah." Fiona turned away.

"Alright, Fi, I know that there's something wrong. Tell me."

"You should know you caused this?"

"What I do?"

"You yelled at me." Fiona cried.

"When?"

"Just a while ago and you pushed me." Fiona whipped her tears and continued to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry Fi, I'm just exhausted. Please forgive me?" Adam asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Fiona laughed, not being able to resist him.

Adam laughed with her and as both of their laughs died down and planted a kiss on her lips.

**I love leaving off at good times! Next chap is going to be cute! And few chap later HOT!**


	8. Ultrasound

**Okay, first off where is everybody getting this idea that Fiona is giving the baby to Bianca and that Fiona and Adam aren't going to be together? That just somehow popped up. Where did that come from? Anyway, here's the next chap!**

Fiona kissed back almost naturally, not truly thinking about it. Adam and her smiled into the kiss, pressing into each other. He pulled her closer with his hand on the back of her head before pulling away.

They both smiled as they pulled away while Adam stroked her hair, giving her a toothy smile. All of a sudden Adam's smile fell and Fiona frowned at him, but then realized what had happened. They both jolted away from each other and stared, almost horrified, at each other.

"Um, I'm sorry." Adam looked away.

"It's fine." Fiona started to lie back down, keeping her pace.

"I just don't know what came over me." Adam explained.

"It's alright." Fiona said again.

"It just happened so naturally and …. well I kind of…. liked it." Adam blushed.

"What?" Fiona turned to him.

"I liked kissing you. It felt right." Adam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't you feel it to? The spark or whatever?"

"Yeah, I didn't even have to think about it." Fiona agreed.

Adam smiled and kissed Fiona again. She kissed his back, intertwining her hands in his silky hair. She loved that it was always so soft and smooth, just falling out from between her fingers. Adam pulled back and smiled, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Good night." Adam whispered, and rolled onto his side of the bed.

Fiona smiled at him and closed her eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

0000000000000000

Fiona came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Adam smiled when he saw her, his eyes following her until she was in her seat. Adam pulled her head close and kissed the side of her head. She smiled, but was too lazy to turn and look at him. He still saw he smiled and smiled at her, even as he ate.

"So, what do you want Madame Coyne?" Pal came in and asked.

"You can just call me Fiona and I would like chicken breast with vanilla ice cream and orange juice." Fiona smiled.

Pal looked at her weird, but disappeared into the master kitchen and started to cook her food.

"Am I weird?" Fiona asked Adam.

"No, you're pregnant and I think it's cute." Adam leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Well then, I'm going to be cute for a long time." Fiona smiled.

"You mean-?" Adam smiled wider than he ever had.

"Yep, I'm going to have the baby." Fiona turned to him.

"Yes!" Adam hissed a cheer. "Thank you." Adam took her hands.

"Well, I'm still not sure about keeping him or her yet."

"Oh," Adam said, taking back a little. "Well, I guess I'm still happy. At least you aren't going to kill the baby." Adam smiled.

"Yeah, and also my mom said that she set my appointment so we have to go in again in about a month."

"Alright." Adam smiled, going back to eating as Pal brought Fiona's 'breakfast' in to her.

00000000000000000000

Fiona was sitting in the hospital waiting room, with her mom while Adam had gone to get her some water. She had been getting thirsty all the time and hungry. He had been so sweet to her even knowing that she wasn't sure about keeping the baby.

"Hey, I got your water." Adam smiled as he held out the plastic cup.

"Thanks." Fiona smiled and took the cup.

Adam sat down and patted his knees for a while anxious about knowing if the baby was fine.

"Fiona Coyne." The nurse looked around and smiled when Fiona stood up.

In the examining room Fiona sat on the table and Adam and her mom were standing next to her. Fiona looked around nervously, but smiled when Adam grabbed her hand. This was her first time having an ultrasound and she was worried she had been doing something to harm the baby.

The doctor walked in, looking at his sheets, clipped onto his board. He looked up slightly and smiled, making Fiona feel a bit more confident about this.

"So, Miss. Coyne you are about five months pregnant?" he asked, but kind of stated.

"Yep." Fiona sighed.

"Are you feeling okay so far?"

"Yeah, I feel fine." Fiona smiled slightly.

"Good, so just lie down and we'll start the ultrasound."

"Okay." Fiona sighed, frightened again.

She layed back and tensed as the doctor pushed her shirt up. He spread the clear gel on her stomach and moved the mouse thing across her. He looked at the screen like everyone, but Fiona didn't see where the baby was. She didn't see anything.

"Here is your baby." The doctor pointed at what looked like a blob.

"Where?" Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"Look." Adam came and pointed to the slightly moving figure.

He showed her where the head and legs and other parts were until she saw it.

"Wow." Fiona sighed.

"How do you know about this?" Mrs. Coyne asked.

"My family is pretty big; they are just not around anymore. I've been to a lot of these."

"Well, than would you like to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Adam turned and smiled. "I mean- um," Adam turned back around to Fiona. "if you want?" Adam smiled shyly.

"I do." Fiona smiled.

The doctor set everything up, while Adam moved over to Fiona's left and took her hand, kissing it. This movement did not go unnoticed by Fiona's mother. Suddenly there was a small pattering sound, making everyone go quite and listen. Fiona smiled and looked up at Adam to see tears in his eyes.

Fiona rubbed as close as she could to her belly without getting in the way of the doctor. Tears started to form and a few fell out as she listened to the living child in her belly's heart beat like hers. Adam quietly cried and few noises coming out.

"I want to keep my baby." she cried softly, this made Adam snap up to face her and her mom to look at her confused. "I want to keep my baby Adam. I want to be a mom." She cried and pulled him into a hug.

Adam sniffled and hugged her tightly and wiped his tears on her shirt.

000000000000000000

Fiona and her mom had gone out to eat at one of Fiona's most hated restaurants. Yeah she talked about how horrible this place was, but she craving one of their grilled cheeses. Plus Adam had been awake for days taking care of her. Messages everywhere, cooking 24/7, getting drinks late at night, and just doing everything for her. Sure he could get people to do it for him, but he wanted to take responsibility and bond with her and his baby. They ordered quickly because Fiona was starving and asked to put a rush on it.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were thinking about giving up the baby?" Laura asked, setting the glass of water down.

"I wasn't sure and I didn't think it'd matter if I was just _thinking_ about it." Fiona explained.

"But I want to know everything that's going on during this pregnancy."

"Mom, Adam is taking good care of me." Fiona smiled.

"That's another thing. I noticed a few kisses going between you two. Is there something going on?"

"No, I mean, well yes, but I'm not sure."

"Then why did you let him kiss you? please don't lead him on, he's a nice guy."

"I know mom. I'm not. I would never do that to him."

"Then just give me some peace and talk to him. He is the best guy to be with and to have fathering your first baby."

"I will mom. And why are you saying _first_?" Fiona asked, her mom just laughing.


	9. Feelings

Adam's car drove up to the curb and stopped in front of the restaurant, waiting for Fiona. He smiled when she exited the front doors. She hugged her mom good-bye and gave each other one kiss on each cheek, Adam laughed at this while Fiona walked over. She waved at him and smiled, opening the door.

"Hey, how was your lunch?" Adam rubbed her back.

"Good, how was your sleep?" Fiona smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I didn't sleep." Adam frowned.

"What, why not?" Fiona shrieked.

"I'm not tired."

"Really? Getting up every night to get me water and hold my hair back, while I throw up doesn't take a lot out of you?"

"I've spent my whole life since I was 14 just taking it easy and doing whatever I wanted."

"Well, same here, but I'm exhausted!" Fiona sighed, and her head fell onto his shoulder.

"Then, let's get you home." Adam kissed her cheek and started the car.

"When we get there, I want to talk to you about something."

"Why do we have to talk there?"

"Just because." Fiona smiled.

000000000000000000000

Adam held the door open for her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder once she was inside. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist, connecting them on the opposite side of him. Fiona stood up and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, mom wants me to talk to you about this." Fiona sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Adam looked at her stomach.

"Trust me the baby is fine. It's just that….. we kiss and cuddle…. Are we together?"

"Um, I don't know. Everything we do is just easy."

"Well, I need to know! If we are then I need to move in and get settled, if not I need to find a new place to stay and figure out what to do with the baby!" Fiona said breathing hard.

"Fiona, Fiona calm down." Adam smoothed her back.

"I need to know Adam!" Fiona yelled looking at him directly.

"Fiona, we'll figure this out. Maybe not now, but soon. You just need to rest." Adam smiled and kissed her cheek.

"See, it's when you stuff like this that makes me think we're together, but we're not." Fiona furred her eyebrows.

"I know it's confusing, but I'm going to help you. If we do end up going different ways, we'll make a schedule for who sees our baby when and will talk about housing as well. I'll help you and my baby no matter what."

"Really?" Fiona smiled.

"I'm not going to abandon my family." Adam hugged her.

"It'd just be easier if we were together." Fiona mumbled into his shoulder.

"It'd be easier if we knew each other and waited, but we made it work anyway, we can do this."

Fiona nodded as a few tears fell onto his shirt.

00000000000000000

Fiona woke up curled in Adam's arms. She looked up and smiled at his sleeping face, touching his cheek with her pointer finger. She wanted to stay with him, knowing if she got up he'd wake up, but she need to go to the bathroom. Really bad.

Fiona pushed her body off of him and broke got of his grip. He moaned and rolled around, but Fiona needed to pee so that was her main priority. While she was sitting on the toilet she heard a rustling from in the bedroom and suddenly Adam ran in. he stopped a few inches away from Fiona and stared.

"Adam!" Fiona screamed, covering herself.

"Sorry." Adam said, turning away.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You weren't in bed and the bathroom light was on, I thought you were puking. I wanted come help."

"Well, I'm not so you can't leave."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Adam winked before leaving.

Once Fiona walked back in she smiled nervously and joined Adam back on the bed. He had his hands tucked behind his head, using them for support, and was shirtless. Since they had had sex and were having a baby, missing a shirt wasn't that bad.

"So, you feeling okay?" Adam asked, and opened his arms for her to snuggle into.

"Yeah, but I'm sure when I wake up barfing I'll feel like crap."

"I'll be there holding your hair back, with a glass of water for you."

"I couldn't ask for anything more." Fiona leaned up and kissed his lips.

000000000000000000

_Adam hovered over Fiona smiling down at her. He leaned in and kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he pushed himself into her. He pumped in and out fast right away. She was coming close to her end and so was he by the way he moaned her name. Fiona tensed up as she felt it coming, closer and clo-._

Fiona sat up fast and ran to the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the toilet. Adam rushed in a few minutes later and held her hair back like he always did. Fiona mentally cursed at the warm liquid that still leaked out of her. Why was this happening?"

**Sorry this isn't long, but the next chap will be longer. Review! :)**


	10. Feelings part 2

Fiona came back down stairs, after throwing up for the second time today, rubbing her stomach. Adam smiled, but it fell when he noticed the sour look on her face and how she rubbed the belly.

"Are you okay?" Adam stood up. "Is the baby hurting you?" Adam looked down at her and kept her hands a few inches away.

"No, I'm just hungry. I puked again today. Is that normal?"

"I think so." Adam looked down at her stomach again, his hand moving cautiously around it.

"You know you can touch me, right?" Adam looked up seeming a bit startled. "This is your baby too." Fiona smiled as Adam placed his hands on her.

Adam felt a pounding on Fiona's belly and jolted back. Fiona grabbed her baby bump and groaned as the pounding continued. It stopped after a few seconds of Adam removing his hands. Fiona looked up at Adam with fear in her eyes.

"What was that?" she panicked.

"Fiona calm down. Let me just…" Adam said slowly as he approached her and placed his hands on her again.

The pounding began again and Fiona flinched, looking up at Adam. He smiled with tears in his eyes. Fiona scrunched her eyebrows together, confused. He took her hands and put them over where the baby was. Fiona felt it too and smiled her and Adam locking eyes.

"Do you know what that is?" Adam smiled, and Fiona nodded tears rolling down her eyes. "That's our baby…. kicking."

They clashed together and hugged each other, tears streaming down both of their faces. Fiona put her hands on her baby and felt the kicking right away. Adam smiled at her and placed his right hand on her stomach too, and felt his baby kick more.

00000000000000000000

It was late at night and Fiona and Adam were on the couch watching T.V. Fiona rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes drooping more and more every time she blinked. Adam's right arm layed behind her, on the top of the couch and his left hand on her stomach. Ever since she had told him he could touch her he had been keeping his hands on her belly all day.

Fiona smiled lightly at the small kicking her baby gave when Adam's hands were on her. Even when they kissed the baby moved fast inside of her. Adam slid his hand up and down under her shirt and the kicking increased. Fiona pushed Adam's hand away and gripped her stomach, sitting up.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, the kicking just hurts after a while." Fiona smiled and layed back down, this time Adam kept his hand on his knee.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Adam asked.

"I don't want to move." Fiona whined.

"I'll carry you." Adam smiled, pulling her up into his arms.

She giggled as he gripped the back of her thighs, close to her butt, and walked up stairs while holding her. He kicked the door open and walked over to the bed, setting her down on her back. She laughed and pulled him down on her, by the neck.

"Whoa, calm down Fi. I don't want to hurt the baby." Adam laughed with her.

"Our baby is fine." Fiona smiled and kissed him.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Adam rubbed her cheek before leaving for the bathroom.

Fiona rolled onto her side and rubbed her belly, giggling happily as the kicks started. Fiona looked at the closed bathroom door and thought. She sat up and pulled her sweats down.

Adam came back into the room and smiled as he layed down. Fiona smiled wickedly and moved closer to him. He smiled down at her, but his face flattened when she rubbed her bare leg against clothed one. Adam furred his eyebrows and moved his hand to push her legs away. He felt her skin and his head snapped up to her.

"Why don't you have pants on?" Adam asked.

"I thought you'd like it." Fiona pulled his face close and kissed him.

"Whoa, whoa um this isn't right." Adam pulled away and sat up.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked, with lots of sadness in his voice.

"Your hormones are all weird and you're confused about everything. It wouldn't be right."

"Adam, I want to. Please do this for me?" Fiona rubbed his bare arm.

"Fiona, you'll regret it I know it."

"No I won't I know I won't."

"Yes you will. I'm not having sex with you and that's it!" Adam told her sternly.

"Screw you Adam." Fiona growled and got out of the bed and walked downstairs.

"Fiona!" Adam shouted, but she didn't answer.

0000000000000000

Around 1 a.m. Adam came downstairs and found Fiona on the couch, sleeping. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before lifting her up. He carried her to their room with little effort or restraint from Fiona. She groaned and frowned in her sleep while he placed her back on the bed.

"Adam." Fiona moaned, but she wasn't awake.

"Sssshhhh." Adam whispered and pushed a strand behind her ear.

Adam layed next to her and watched her sleep soundlessly.

00000000000000000

"What am I doing here?" Fiona asked, as she looked around Adam's room.

Adam woke up to the sound of her voice and sighed, rolling onto his back.

"I brought you back up here last night."

"Why? You don't want anything to do with me."

"That's not true Fi. I love… being with you." Adam sighed.

"You rejected me" Fiona cried quietly.

"I didn't want to."

"Really? You wanted to too?"

"It's not easy to resist a girl that looks like you."

"So, then why can't we?"

"Because I'm still confused about our relationship and so are you."

"I don't want to be! I want to sleep with you and figure out if how I feel."

"This is no way to figure that out."

"Then how? I need to know!"

"Alright then, let me take you out."

"Are you serious?" Fiona smiled.

"Yeah, tonight. Where ever you want. Would that work?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Fiona cheered and sat up to hug him.

Adam chuckled and hugged her back.


	11. Mini Golf

Fiona walked downstairs and saw Pal wiping down the kitchen counter. He saw her out of the corner of her eyes and looked over, to smile at her. She smiled back and came closer, standing next to him.

"Good morning." Pal greeted.

"Morning, where's Adam?" Fiona looked around the empty room.

"He's in his study."

"Should I not bother him?"

"I'm sure he'd make an exception for you." Pal smiled.

"Thanks, while I'm talking to him can you make me steamed broccoli, whip cream, pancakes, and baked ham?"

"Um, sure." Pal smiled and went to the back kitchen.

Fiona walked back up the stairs and past her bedroom door and one of the storage rooms, too. She turned down the side of the balcony that a lined the right side of the lower room. She stopped at the end and knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Adam called and Fiona entered.

"Hey, babe." Fiona smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi." Adam said, busy on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Fiona leaned over him.

"Just some moving stuff. I thought that no matter what happens between us I should have a place for the baby."

"Oh." Fiona sighed and looked at the diagram on his laptop. "So, do you know where the room's going to be?"

"I was thinking the storage room next to ours. It's big enough to be a room no matter what age and it's close to us. Perfect for when the baby wakes up every three hours."

"True, but what about when they bring home their girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"I'm not going to be the dad that stops his baby girl from dating."

"Well, if we have a girl then she will be so happy about that."

"I would just want my baby girl to be happy."

"Well, I think right now your baby want mama to go eat." Fiona yawned.

"Keep my baby happy or there will be hell to pay." Adam teased.

"Yes, master." Fiona bowed, giggling and left to eat her breakfast.

00000000000000000000

Adam was relaxing in the outdoor hot tub after he finished his work, taking a moment for himself. Fiona was still asleep and Adam felt like a dip would calm him down. He liked having something to do, taking care of Fiona and his baby, but the feelings he had towards her stressed him out. He thought about all he wanted to do her with her, to her.

Her skin was soft, especially her thighs. God, he wanted to run his hands all over them. He wanted to squeeze and grab them, pull them close to him. Kiss his way up them to her-

"Hey, how's the water?"

Adam shot up and looked at Fiona who was in her bathing suit in front of him.

"Um, it's nice. What are you doing?" Adam asked, eyeing her.

"I wanted to see what you were doing and decided I'd join you." Fiona smiled, stepping her feet in.

"I'd love you to join me, but hot tubs aren't good for the baby." Adam moved forward, stopping in front of her legs.

"Oh, yeah right. It's so weird having a baby in me. There are a lot of things I can't do anymore." Fiona sat on the edge of the tub with her feet still in.

"Well, you can eat and that's why we're going out to eat for dinner." Adam smiled, crossing his arms on her knees and resting his head on them.

"Can we not?" Fiona whined, but stopped when she saw Adam's face drop. "It's just that I'm having all these cravings and I eat like a horse, I don't want people to think I'm a fatty."

"Fiona, you're pregnant."

"Yeah, but right now my baby bump looks like a muffin top."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Adam rubbed her thigh.

"Something active. A sport or something."

"Fiona a sport isn't safe."

"I know the baby, but there has to be something I can do."

"I have an idea." Adam grinned.

0000000000000000000000000

"This is so stupid!" Fiona whined.

"You've never done this! It's fun!"

"You just say that because you're Uncle and you did this."

"Yeah, and we had fun!"

"What if someone she's us?" Fiona looked around as Adam placed his green golf ball on the plastic grass.

"Fiona, you said you didn't have any friends and I don't either. So who would see us that we'd care about?"

"I guess." Fiona bit her lip and watched Adam gently swing the putter.

It curved down the hill and landed a few inches from the hole. Fiona smiled and set her ball down where Adam had. She swung the club softly and watched the ball curve down, hit the back wall, and circled around the hole before plopping in.

"Yay!" Fiona clapped and jumped up and down.

"I'm sorry Fi." Adam said.

"What?" Fiona looked at him scared.

"You look like you're having such a bad time." Adam teased.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous that I got a hole in one!"

"Well, I know for a fact that there are six holes here that I'll get a hole in one on and that that was just a lucky shot." Adam laughed, coming close to Fiona.

"Well, see about that."

00000000000000000000

"Fi, don't pout." Adam whined and looked over at Fiona.

Her arms were crossed and she was staring out the window. Adam moved his hand and pinched her arm. She squeezed where he pinched her and looked at him in disbelief. Adam gave her an innocent smile. Fiona smiled back and looked away shyly.

Adam pulled up the long drive way and parked it along the left side of the house. The door in the gate on the side opened and the two walked through. Adam walked her up to the front door and opened it for her.

Fiona walked in and then pulled Adam in to kiss him. He smiled into it and kissed back with passion. Fiona giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck lazily. She played with his hair and pulled her closer making Adam moan loudly. Fiona smiled and pulled back, snuggling her body into his as they stayed standing.

"Awww, isn't this cute."

Adam looked up and Fiona turned around, smiling.

"Holly J!" Fiona ran and hugged her best friend.

"Hey Fiona!"

"What are you doing here?" Fiona asked, pulling back.

"Your mom wanted me to be here since she couldn't. So, you must be Adam." Holly J looked behind Fiona and smiled at Adam.

"Yep, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here, I'm Holly J by the way." She smiled and held her hand out.

"Yeah, Fiona has told me about you." Adam shook her hand.

"So, Fiona can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure let's go to my room." Fiona took her hand and led her upstairs. "Adam, can you have Pal make me some potato soup, smores, and kiwi?"

"Sure, I'll bring it up to you." Adam smiled and went into the kitchen.


	12. Holly J

"So, why are you really here?" Fiona crossed her arms and sat on her bed.

"I told you your mom wanted me here."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Alright, you caught me." Holly J laughed and sat down next to her. "We were all worried that you and Adam might not be able to handle this and wanted you to have some family here."

"Adam's taking good care of me." Fiona smiled.

"Really, how good?" Holly J winked.

"Gross! We are not doing that! Well, at least not yet." Fiona grinned deviously.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne, are you telling me that you want to sleep with Adam!"

"Oh, Holly J if only you knew how crazy my hormones are! I can't control them! And when he's in bed with me, his body heat just feels so good, and oh my God how he looks shirtless!"

"Hold up, you are sleeping in the same bed with him?" Holly J looked down at the bed.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to mention that." Fiona said shyly.

"Wow Fi, if you want him so bad it doesn't seem that hard."

"Well, he's trying to be a good little boy and wait till he knows how he feels."

"And you want to make him a bad boy?" HJ winked.

"You are so gross Holly J." A knocking came from outside of the bedroom door. "Come in!" Fiona called out.

"Hey, babe." Adam smiled coming in with a tray. "I got your food."

"Oh thank you! I'm starving!" Fiona pulled the tray onto the foot of her bed.

"Do you want anything Holly J?" Adam asked.

"No I'll just have some kiwi." Holly J reached for the fruit, but Fiona slapped her hand away.

"Mine." Fiona pulled the tray to her.

The two laughed as Fiona shoved a smore into her mouth. They both stopped when she dipped the next smore into the soup. Fiona smiled at them and laughed at their faces.

"That's not right." Adam groaned.

"You should try it." Fiona smiled.

"I've lost my appetite. You were right we shouldn't go out to eat. No place would have this as a menu choice."

"I hope you didn't cancel because of me." Holly J said.

"No, Fiona didn't want people thinking she was a fatty, because she doesn't look that pregnant."

"Thank you for the food." Fiona smiled and wiped her lips, handing the clean tray back to Adam.

Adam looked at the tray curiously before turning to leave.

"Maybe you didn't ruin the going out idea, but you did ruin our dinner plans for tonight. Well, my plans." Fiona hissed at Holly J after Adam was out the door.

"And what were those?"

"I wanted to make a dinner together, eat, and have lots of hot sex." Fiona rolled her head back and fell down onto the millions of fluffy pillows.

"That's your master plan?"

"I just want him ramming into me so fast and har-"

"Okay, Fi, I get it you're horny!"

"Extremely." Fiona sighed and closed her eyes, grinning.

000000000000000

Holly J had promised to go to the condo she was renting and planned to get up early and meet Declan at the airport saying it would be closer, but really it was so Fiona could put her plan into action and hopefully Holly J wouldn't have to hear about how she wanted Adam to fuck her senseless.

Adam and Fiona were in the kitchen making their food for dinner. Fiona had said that she wanted to learn and Adam bought it. Her plan was going exactly as she wanted. Fiona decided to add something else, just to make if fun.

"So, we have the chicken in the oven, and the salad is all ready, what do you want for desert?"

"Apple pie." Fiona nodded.

"Alright." Adam smiled and got the ingredients out.

He had already made to dough and the apples were cut. With Fiona being pregnant they had a lot of leftovers from whatever she craves.

"Alright, so we just place so flour on the mat," Adam sprinkled the white powder on the clear mat. "then place the dough over it." Fiona dropped the clump on the flour. "Now add some more flour to the top." Adam put more powder on the dough. "And gently roll the pin over it." Adam showed her the way to do it.

"Like this?" Fiona purposely pressed too lightly on the clump.

"No, harder." Adam showed her again.

This time he came around her back and placed his hands over hers. Fiona smiled and turned her head to press kisses on the base of is neck. Adam breathed in and sighed out. Fiona turned fully and licked behind his ear, placing a few bites under it.

"Um, Fi please let's just get back to the food." Adam moved away and went back to his dough.

"Okay, Adam." Fiona smiled innocently. "I'll try to behave." Fiona whispered in his ear, while her hand traced down in arm and let her breath ghost his ear.

00000000000000000000

They were now sitting at the table with their salad dishes finished and the chicken on their plates. Fiona was purposely rubbing her bare calf on Adam's panted leg. His body would tense up and his hairs would stick up. Sometimes it spooked him when she moved too high and he would choke a little on whatever he had in his mouth.

Adam knew what she was up to, but the fact was he didn't want her to stop. It was obvious that he was attracted to her and that he thought about her in sexual ways, very sexual ways. He was starting to figure out how he felt about her and it seemed that they were on the same page.

Fiona now was taking it to the next step and leaning over the table a lot. She had picked out the perfect top that made her look skinny and not pregnant and showed off her breasts really nicely. Adam could help to look at them once in a while. He loved the size and the feel of them the first and only time they had had sex, but just looking at them got him aroused. The thought of touching them a caressing them again was a dream to Adam, one that he had been having more often.

The only thing is was that Adam was good at hiding his feelings. Even if he was completely turned on he didn't show it. Fiona began to think that maybe this wasn't working as well as she hoped. With her hormones already going crazy, the new feeling of disappointment got to her.

"I'll be right back." Fiona put on a fake smile and retreated into the kitchen.

Once in there she let her head fall into her hands and took calming breaths to relax. She didn't want to cry and ruin her make-up, and if that happen Adam would notice. He would know she was crying because if he started she wouldn't be able to stop.

"What's wrong?" Pal came in and saw her.

"Just hormones." Fiona laughed weakly.

"Do you want me to get Adam?"

"No, no I just need to relax."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I'm trying to seduce Adam and I don't know if it's working and I just want to pull him onto the table and ravish him." Fiona groaned and hissed at the thoughts that invaded her mind.

"Why don't you? I'm sure Adam, being a guy, wouldn't mind if you made your wants known."

"But, I want it to be like the first night we had together. I want it to be special."

"Fiona, Adam cares for you if you want it special tell him and he will make it special. You can talk to him about anything."

"I guess I have nothing to lose." Fiona sighed and walked back to the dining room, feeling hopeless.


	13. Best Kind of Desert

"Hey Fi, you alright?" Adam asked, as Fiona came back into the room.

"Yeah, um I was just…." Fiona paused to look Adam straight in the eye. "This whole night I've wanted to throw you on the table, rip your clothes off and kiss you all over, and then force your cock into my pussy." Fiona said, not pausing or hesitating.

"Uh….." Adam's eyes widened. "I don't know how to respond to that."

"Please fuck me." Fiona begged.

"This is not how I thought tonight would go." Adam said, mostly to himself.

"Adam I need release. I need sweet, sweet release." Fiona groaned at the end like she was already getting what she had asked for.

"I uh-" Adam stuttered still thrown off and it tired Fiona.

She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and leaning over the table. Her mouth and teeth squeezed and tore at Adam's lips, making them swell. Adam moaned and clenched his fists on the table edge. Fiona smiled into the kiss, happy she was finally getting to him.

The words Fiona had said got to Adam and he shoved all the contents on the table off before pulling her closer. Her legs wrapped around to his back as she was placed down carefully. Adam pulled away from her lips and began at the top of her neck, right below her chin. He nipped and sucked at the same time, leaving a hickey as a mark.

"Oh my God, Adam, take my shirt off, take my shirt off." Fiona begged.

Adam kissed the amount of skin that was already showing as he hands moved the shirt up her stomach. Fiona moaned and put her hands in Adam's hair. Her grabbed his hat and threw it in the other corner so she could play with his hair. Adam pulled away from her skin to lift the shirt completely off and then latched onto the new skin.

He groaned when he saw her choice of undergarment. It was one of the sexiest bras and laciest one he had ever seen, it was practically see through. He kissed her stomach as his hands messaged her tits under her bra. Fiona sighed out through her mouth and smiled.

Suddenly her legs and ass were picked up off the table. She looked as Adam put her legs on his shoulders and then unbuttoned her jeans shorts. This made Fiona smile and she squirmed out. Adam made sure she was set back on the table gently before he took his shirt and pants off. Fiona watched intently hoping he would strip down all the way so she could see what she was missing so much, but sadly he left his boxers on. Fiona sighed with disappointment and it didn't go unnoticed by Adam.

"Sorry babe, but these are staying on as long as those are." Adam pointed to her panties.

"Well, I never said I wanted them on." Fiona started to make her way out of them.

"Yeah, but I say I do." Adam pushed her hands away from her underwear and climbed back on top of her.

He played around with panty line, sliding his finger along the inside. Fiona moaned and arched her back up to him. Adam kissed her throat and then left a trail of hot kisses body her chest to her stomach. Upon reaching the end he slid down her underwear till they were at knee length. Adam once again hovered over her, keeping his distance so he didn't harm the baby.

His feet kicked off Fiona's last piece of clothing as his two fingers moved into a point, aimed at her wet hole. Fiona's breath hitched when she felt his digits gentle poke at her opening, as if testing to see if it was safe. Adam smiled down at her and slowly moved his fingers into her. She groaned and rolled her head back, finally feeling the pleasure she had needed for a few days now.

Adam continued pumping into her and smiled at the looks of pleasure that stayed on her face. He watched she breathing go from shallow to quick and felt her heartbeat speed up with every new move he made. Fiona moved her hands to her hair and squeezed and pulled as she felt her first climax approaching. Adam, being an ass, pulled his finger out before she could finish. Fiona growled up at him, but it turned into a sexy moan when she noticed Adam licking his fingers clean of all her juices.

"You taste amazing Fi. I can't believe I didn't try and taste you the first time."

"You would've had more if you let me cum."

"Yeah, but I want to feel you on my cock." Adam rubbed her hole up and down with his middle finger.

"Speaking of which, I don't have my underwear on so why do you?" Fiona smirked down at the bulge he had.

"I suppose you're right." Adam smiled and stood up so he could discard his final item of clothing. "Happy?"

"I will be once you get back over here."

"Do you want to take this part upstairs?"

"Oh now we're getting too inappropriate for the table?" Fiona sat up.

"I just don't want it to break while I'm railing your ass like there's no tomorrow." Adam whispered in her ear and licked the shell after he finished.

"Well, when you put it that way," Fiona sighed. "let's take this to the bedroom." Fiona engulfed his ear into her mouth and bent it while she pulled away.

Adam chuckled and hoisted her up over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. He took his time like there wasn't any rush. Even if that was true for him, Fiona was getting impatient. Adam twisted the door know and opened the door. He threw her on the bed and caused one of his dogs to get up and head for the door.

"Door!" he shouted and the dog turned around to close the door. "Those training lessons did pay off." Adam smirked and climbed on top of Fiona.

He positioned himself between her legs, using his sense of feeling to locate her heat. Once he found it he smiled and started to make careful contact with her.

"Wait!" Fiona stopped him. "Do we need some type of protection?"

"Fiona, you're pregnant nothing else can happen."

"Oh yeah, you just make me feel so perfect."

"Fiona you are perfect pregnant or not." Adam kissed her and moved himself all the way into her.

She was tight again and Adam loved it. Her face only showed pleasure so he took that as a sign to move. He loved moving in her while she was still tight and getting use to him, her walls pulsated around him and squeezed him in all the right ways. Fiona had already almost come to her climax before so it didn't take her long to cum. Adam froze and felt all of Fiona's liquids run down his shaft.

"Oh my God Fi." Adam groaned and continued to move as she was still tight from the aftermath of her climax.

His back ached close to her and all the muscles in his body tensed up while he reached his end and released his hot seed inside of Fiona. She moaned and sighed at the feeling of being so warm inside her and relaxed into the bed as Adam rolled over next to her.


	14. Declan

Adam and Fiona stayed in bed, for the first time not cuddled up together. They were hot and sweaty and wanted to sleep. Fiona started to roll onto her stomach, but Adam pulled her to her side. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Don't want to hurt the baby." Adam kissed her lips and moved away.

Fiona smiled at his back and turned back to her side.

They only slept for a few hours because Fiona got up and emptied all of the food from the night's meal. Adam rushed to hold her hair back and rub her back like he always did. Once she was done Fiona rested her back on the tub across from the toilet and let her head fall.

"I guess I shook up your stomach a little." Adam smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, maybe, and you also helped me work up an appetite."

"Well, then let's go down and get some food." Adam smiled and helped Fiona up off the bathroom floor.

Adam didn't want to wake Pal up and started to make whatever Fiona wanted. In this case it was chocolate covered salad and potato chips dipped in whip cream. Adam laughed at Fiona scarfing down the meal he had prepared.

"By the way, Holly J and Declan wanted to know if they could stay while they were in town."

"Well, I guess, but I don't have an extra room. Oh, but they could stay in Jack's room, he just retired. Plus, it could be fun sneaking around to….." Adam winked, leaving off.

"Well, Holly J already knew about my problem, but we could still have fun." Fiona grinned seductively.

"Can we have fun right now?" Adam looked up at her from under his eyelids.

Fiona smiled and pulled his closer to her, over the counter, and kissed him. Adam added his tongue quickly and pulled Fiona forward and onto the table so she was kneeling. Adam hopped on to the counter with her and deepened the kiss.

00000000000000000000

Adam layed on his back smiling while Fiona rolled onto her side, she smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into the bed. Adam rolled onto his side and pulled Fiona back closer to him. She groaned at him, but stopped once he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, back of the neck, and back of shoulder.

"I was so comfortable." Fiona moaned.

"You love this bed, don't you?" Adam smiled and kissed her back more.

"But I love you more." Fiona rubbed his hand that was planted on her hips.

"I love you too." Adam kissed her lips.

They moved so that Fiona was on her back and Adam was still half on top and half off on his side. They kissed with tongue for a while before Fiona pulled back.

"Seems like someone is ready for round two." She grinned.

Adam wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in for another kiss and moved his body all the way on her, but was careful not to crush the baby. The moment was ruined when the Fiona's phone rang. She pulled away to answer it, but Adam pulled her back.

"Just ignored it." he mumbled against her lips.

"Adam, I have to its Holly J." Fiona pushed him away and crawled out from underneath him to answer the phone. "Hello?" Fiona said answering the phone.

"Hey, Fi, I just picked up Declan up and we were wondering if we could stay with you and Adam?"

"Yeah, sure." Fiona smiled when Adam started nipping at her neck.

"So, how did the night go?"

"Good." Fiona sighed while Adam rubbed the side of her boob.

"Fi, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just- AH!" Fiona shrieked because Adam had slapped her butt really hard. "Adam." Fiona growled at him.

"Fiona are you and Adam doing it, while we're on the phone?"

"No, he's just- we're not doing, mmm anything." Fiona pushed the phone away as Adam pulled her front to his front and pushed his penis into her. "Holly J I gotta go." Fiona moaned.

"Fiona! You are having sex right now!"

"Fine, I am! I have to go!" Fiona hung up and grinded her hips into Adam's.

000000000000000

Holly J looked at the phone after Fiona had shouted and hung up. She turned to Declan with a smile, trying to hold back her laughter. Declan raised his eyebrows and waited for an answer.

"What?"

"They're having sex, right as we speak." Holly J laughed.

00000000000000000000

Fiona arched her back down to Adam's stomach and screamed out as she climaxed. Adam smiled in satisfaction at Fiona's pleasure and groaned at the look on her face. Fiona held herself up and Adam helped her lie down next to him without hurting the baby.

"God Adam, you are just amazing." Fiona sighed and cuddled closer to him. "You can just keep going."

"You turn me on so much Fiona. You're such a little freak." Adam nudged at her neck and growled, biting at her skin again.

"I'd love to do it again, but Holly J and Declan are coming." Fiona sat up and started to get dressed.

"After they go to bed?" Adam smirked.

"I think I'm sexually satisfied, for now." Fiona winked and walked downstairs to answer the knocking at the door.

"Hey, Fi." Declan greeted and hugged Fiona. "How have you been?" he asked, looking at Fiona's baby bump.

"Never been better." Fiona smiled.

"I'm sure, we heard your little…. actions over the phone."

"That was Adam's fault."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Adam said sarcastically, coming down the stairs in shorts and a shirt.

"Well, it's true." Fiona laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So, you're Adam." Declan had what looked like a tight smile and looked Adam up and down.

"Yeah, and you're Declan. I'm happy to meet you." Adam reached out his hand, to shake.

"Yeah, same." Declan said, slightly annoyed sounding and ignored Adam's hand. "Where will we be staying?"

"Um, I'll show you." Fiona smiled.

"No, Fi how about you get sleep and I'll show them."

"I'm not even tired, but I'm sure you are so, go."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, move." Fiona laughed and kissed his cheek before slapping his butt and making him move to the room. "That's payback."

"Yeah, yeah." Adam waved her off and closed the door.

"Come on." Fiona hooked her arms in with Holly J's and led the two to their room.

"Fiona, this place is amazing." Holly J said. "It's so like new in some places, but then others are like more old school."

"Yeah, Adam's Uncle taught him about the importance of history and whatever, he wants to keep him happy even after he's been dead for five years." Fiona explained.

"It's okay." Declan said.

"Declan Adam's a real nice guy and he takes good care of me and the baby, please be nice. You are a guest in his home."

"Exactly so he should be a good hoist." Declan grinned cockily, starting to unpack.

"He'll listen to me more than you, and I don't want you here if you're going to cause problems."

"Okay, I'll be good." Declan leaned to kiss Fiona's forehead, but she moved away. "What?" Declan gives a confused look.

"She probably only wants Adam to kiss her." HJ teased.

"You know what? I do and I'm going to get him to kiss me _all over_." Fiona sighed at the end and left the room.

Declan shook his head and looked disappointed.

"Is big brother not happy with little sister having sex?" Holly J hugged him from behind.

"I just don't like the thought of a guy touching her. Especially if he got her pregnant." Declan turned to her.

"You know Fiona begged him and he was the hesitant one?"

"Yeah, but still, she shouldn't be wanting to do… that."

"Her hormones are going crazy. This was the first thing I thought would happen."

"Well, I think she should calm down, at least while we're here."

"And every time she came to visit us we held back?" Holly J teased and Declan smiled. "She's happy. So there is nothing wrong with it." Holly J kissed him and both layed down to sleep.

0000000000000000000000

Fiona snuck back into the room and crawled up to Adam, straddling him. Adam opened his eyes and smiled up at her. She grinned back and leaned over to place a few kisses to his lips.

"You're still in the mood?" Adam asked, astonished.

"No, I just like kissing you."

"Well, that's a good thing." Adam smiled and ran his hands along her sides. "So, how much does your brother hate me?"

"I talked to him. He just needs to get to know you and he'll think you're great. Just like me." Fiona kissed him once more and rolled over to snuggle into his side with his arm draped around her shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I re-wrote Saturday Night because it was annoying me how badly it was written. so just for your info i just took out and added stuff, i wanted it to be kind of the same.**

"Declan, get up! Adam made breakfast!" Fiona knocked on the door and yelled. Her only response was a rustling noise. "Declan? Holly J?" Fiona asked, opening the door.

When she looked in Declan and Holly J were running around trying to get dressed and looked sweaty. Fiona held in her laugh as Declan fell off the bed while trying to grab his clothes. Fiona shook her head and frowned at the smell of sex in the room.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Declan growled.

"Don't be nervous bro. We'll just consider us even." Fiona smiled and closed the door laughing.

0000000000000000

Declan and Holly J walked from their room to the kitchen where breakfast was already waiting for them. Fiona and Adam smiled at them like they had a secret and they did. Fiona had told him about what she had seen and were joking about it. Declan and HJ saw their snickers and looked down ashamed.

"So, are you two settling in nicely?" Adam asked, grinning.

"Shut up." Declan said a little too harshly for Fiona's liking.

"Declan, can I talk to you?" Fiona said more of a command than a question. Declan sighed and followed his sister over to the couch in the living room. "Do you need a time out?" Fiona asked, annoyed.

"He shouldn't be making sly comments. He has to impress me."

"He doesn't have to do anything!" Fiona yelled, and the two in the kitchen stared at them. "I love him and that's all that matters! So, if you can't behave I want you out of this house!" Fiona ended and stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

000000000000000000000

Holly J and Declan had gone to the swimming pool that was the second door after Adam and Fiona's room. While they were having fun and probably making-out Adam was going to go check on Fiona. He knocked on the door, before he entered so he wouldn't alarm her.

"Fi?" Adam looked around.

He saw movement under the thick blankets and approached the lump moving on the bed. He saw her sleeping and couldn't help but smile and snuggle down next to her on top of the comforter. He hugged her close.

Fiona woke up a little and smiled, moving back so that she was even closer to him. Adam felt her move against him and smiled even bigger before kissing her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I think it was just my mood swings." Fiona laughed and started to sit up.

"So, you want to come down and swim?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to. The baby might get hurt."

"Well, you can at least stand in the shallow end."

"So, I'll be all alone?"

"No, I'll stay around you two." Adam rubbed Fiona's belly.

000000000000000000000000

Fiona stood on the floor in the pool room and watched her brother and sister-in-law play around in the pool. She stayed with her cover-up on while Adam jumped into the pool. He sprang back up and swam over by her.

"Hey, come on in!" Adam smiled.

"I think I'm good just staying up here." Fiona shifted from one leg to the other.

"What are you talking about? Come on." Adam got out and started to pull her gently over to the pool.

"No, Adam." Fiona whined, quietly. "I don't want to take my clothes off. I'm fat."

"Oh no, Fiona." Adam whined back and sighed. "You are pregnant and gorgeous." Adam brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Plus, everyone here knows you're not fat." Adam kissed her cheek and made her smile. "But we do know how perfect you are." Adam smiled, pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay, I'll come in." Fiona smiled and pecked Adam's lips.

Fiona walked over by the table where everyone's stuff was, and started to stripe. Adam watched and licked his lips as she showed more skin. His gaze made her blush and approached the pool slowly. Adam waited and took her hand, leading her to the stairs.

He helped her in to the water and once she was fully in he hugged her and kissed her neck. Fiona smiled and felt so happy and perfect, like he said she was.

Declan studied the two and once they separated he swam over to them. Fiona saw and got the look that said Declan wanted to talk to Adam alone. She smiled at Adam before leaving to walk over by Holly J. Declan smiled at Adam and stood up, out of the water.

"So, I think we should get to know each other." He said bluntly.

"I don't disagree. But why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't want to stress Fiona out, and I want her happy. You and me being, at least civil, is what will make her happy."

"Well, the thing is, I don't want to leave Fiona alone. So if we can do something where she can join, that would be perfect."

"Well, Fiona said something about you having horses. Would you let her ride?"

"Yeah, but with me, I'm not letting her ride alone."

"I don't disagree."

000000000000000000

Fiona groaned as she tried desperately to squeeze into her jeans. She growled and ripped them off, throwing them to the other side of the room. She sighed and sat on the bed, trying to relax. Her hormones were a bitch. Adam walked in and frowned at her, sitting on the bed looking sad.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Adam asked, walking over to her.

"Nothing." Fiona sighed, and wiped the tears that hadn't spilled over yet. "I just couldn't fit into my jeans." Fiona looked over at them.

"Oh well Fi, you are getting bigger every day. You're almost six weeks pregnant."

"Yeah, but those jeans are my favorite." Fiona sighed, looking down at her stomach sticking out about two inches.

"How about you put on my sweat pants and we can go shopping for you and our baby." Adam smiled, lightly patting Fiona's belly.

"Alright." Fiona sighed, still feeling fat. "Um Adam?" Fiona smiled.

"Yep." Adam turned back to her, leaning against the door frame.

"Do think we could squeeze in a little quickie?" Fiona grinned, leaning on the bed.

"Well, I don't see why not." Adam took a step in and closed and locked the door.

Fiona smiled and jumped up on the bed, striping her underwear off and spreading her legs for Adam.

0000000000000000000000

All four of them were out on the trail that Fiona had first gone down when she came to live at Adam's house. Holly J was on a black and white splotchy coated horse named Flag and Declan was on a pure chocolate brown one named Champ. Fiona and Adam shared the old, grey horse Survivor with Fiona in front and Adam controlling him from behind.

"I just want to race these things." Holly J smiled large.

"Go on." Adam smiled.

"Are you sure, we don't want to leave you two behind." Declan asked.

"We'll be fine." Fiona nodded.

Holly J and Declan had a staring contest before they gave their animals a little kick and sprinted off. Fiona watched sadly as they ran farther into the distance. She wished Adam would let her do that, but she was getting big and it wasn't a good idea.

"Don't tell me you want to race." Adam said, noticing the expression.

"No, I'm lucky to even be allowed to go riding. Plus we can do something else that's fun right now."

"What did you have in mind?"

Fiona scooted around on the horses back and finally was able to pull her pants down enough. Adam stared at her and pulled the horse to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Adam pulled Fiona's pants back up.

"I'm trying to make it so we can have sex." She looked up, begging for him to follow along.

"Listen Fi, I'm into the kinky stuff like weird positions and eating food off of each other or tying each other up, but having sex on a horse while your family is waiting for us is a little too much for me." Adam smiled.

"But Adam I'm horny, please?"

"Fi, we just had sex a few minutes ago."

"But don't you want to have sex with me?"

"Not right now." Adam shook his head and started the horses moving again.

Fiona looked away and down at the horses moving hooves, listening to the clop on the dirt. She felt so stupid, so undesirable, so rejected, and so fat.

**Just in case you didn't read the top I re-wrote Saturday Night because it was annoying me how badly it was written. so just for your info i just took out and added stuff, i wanted it to be kind of the same.**


	16. The Proposal

It was night and Holly J and Declan were resting in bed while Fiona and Adam were getting ready to hit the hay as well. Fiona was already in their bed while Adam brushed his teeth. She was in just boy shorts and a sports bra because of how much she was growing. When Adam came back in and saw her sitting above the comforter in just her two pieces of clothing he had to smile.

He ran over and onto the bed, stopping once he was hovering over Fiona's legs and stomach to kiss her lips and then the top of her belly. "I love you." Adam smiled against her stomach. "And I love you, too." Adam came up and kissed Fiona again.

"Enough to have a little fun with me?" Fiona pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Uh Fi, I love you, but it's been such a long day with the pool, and the sex, and riding the horses, I'm exhausted." Adam rolled over onto his side, and Fiona just watched.

"You don't find me attractive anymore, do you?" Fiona sighed.

"What? No, Fi I love your body." Adam jolted up.

"How could you ever love my body when it's all fat and gross!?"

"You're not gross."

"Being covered in sweat all day, and everything being sore, and looking like a mess isn't gross?"

"Fiona, because I love you so much you'll never be ugly or a mess to me." Adam kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I've just been too tired to help you with your sexual desires. But I'll change that." Adam leaned down to kiss her neck, but she turned away. "What?"

"I wasn't even that horny all day. I just felt fat and every time we have sex I feel so perfect."

"You are perfect." Adam smiled and pulled Fiona close to him.

0000000000000000000000

Adam walked into the kitchen and smiled at Holly J and Declan. His hair was still messed up and he was still in what he went to bed in. Pal smiled and set down a plate of food by Adam. He smiled in return and sat down to eat.

"How was your night?" HJ smiled and sat down next to him.

"Good, and just so you two know Fiona is kind of down on her body image so just watch your word choice." Adam smiled and sipped his coffee.

"Got it." they both said and continued to eat and drink.

"Adam." Adam turned to see Fiona leaning against the doorframe, looking still tired.

"Hey Princess, are you okay?"

"I'm hot, tired, and hungry, but at the same time the thought of food makes me sick." Fiona complained.

"Well, how about you go up to the bed, set the mattress to cold, I'll turn the air conditioning on, get a fan, and bring you something to drink." Adam kissed her forehead, making her blush, smile, and go back to the room.

Adam turned back to Fiona's two family members and noticed them smiling at him. He shrugged his shoulder and mumbled something about how he couldn't help spoiling her. He stuffed the rest of his breakfast down and went to get all the things for Fiona.

0000000000000000000

Fiona was laying on the cooling bed with the blankets off her body. She smiled when she heard the air come on and blew down on her from the above her, cooling her front half. Adam came I with a fan in his right hand and a tray of drinks. They both shared a smiled as Adam walked closer to the bed.

"You still warm?" Adam asked, setting the fan on top of a wooden storage box that lined the foot of the bed.

"A little, can you just put it on low?"

"Anything for you and I brought you some water, lemonade, orange juice, and hot chocolate." Adam smiled.

"Wow, is there anything left for others to drink?"

"If your brother was dying in the desert and he needed water I would rather give it to you even if it was your seventh glass."

"What did I do to get so lucky?" Fiona pulled him down to kiss her.

"You went out at the right time, went out to the right place, and sat in the right seat." Adam smiled and gave her another peck on the lips. "So, what looks good?" Adam asked, looking at the tray."

"You look awfully tasty." Fiona smiled and sat up.

"Didn't we just talk about this last night?"

"I just want another kiss." Fiona whined, smiling.

Adam smiled back and playfully rubbed his nose on Fiona's.

"What was that?" Fiona laughed.

"An eskimo kiss." Adam cheered.

"No Adam, I want a real kiss, on the lips." Fiona puckered her lips and smiled after Adam kissed them.

"There, now what _drink_ looks good?" Adam teased.

"The chocolate milk." Fiona smiled as Adam handed her the cup and then snuggled into bed.

000000000000000000

"Ugh, this was so much easier when I wasn't sticking out as much." Fiona complained.

"I know, now we have to do this in such a weird position." Adam groaned.

"This just doesn't feel natural." Fiona whined.

"Maybe we could do it sitting?"

"Adam I want to lay down when you're rubbing my back." Fiona laughed.

"Hey, I'm trying. You're the one that doesn't like the mattress's messages."

"I love your back rubs." Fiona rolled over and pushed him onto his back, kissing his lips.

"Well, I love your kisses." Adam smiled and sat up so Fiona didn't have to bend over with her stomach in the way.

"I love you." Fiona smiled and snuggled down onto his chest.

"You are the best guy I've ever met."

"And you are the most perfect and beautiful woman I've ever loved, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What are you saying?" Fiona smiled.

"Fiona Cyone, will you marry me?" Adam intertwined their fingers.

Fiona smiled and pulled Adam closer, kissing him hard on the lips. Adam rolled over with Fiona till she was straddling him. He rubbed her sides and grinded up on Fiona. She moaned into his mouth and gripped onto the shirt on Adam's shoulder. Adam smiled and moved his lips to her neck, biting lightly. Fiona moaned and started to move Adam's boxers down and free his penis. Adam smirked against over her heart and hooked his fingers in the bottom of her underwear, pushing them to the side. Fiona waited patiently for him to enter her, but he never did.

"You need to answer my question first." Adam smiled and kissed her lips.

"Yes, Adam, I" Fiona couldn't finish her sentence before Adam was in her, moving fast. "Oh, _God_ I love you so much!" Fiona moaned loud.

"I love you, too." Adam whispered and kept up his pace till him and Fiona came.


	17. Mall

Fiona woke up on her back, her head resting on Adam chest, with Adam's arms wrapped around her. She tilted her head up and smiled at Adam's sleeping face. Fiona rolled over and out of Adam's arms till she was on her knees, looking down at him. She took one hand and spread her fingers and pushed them through his shaggy hair. Adam stirred in his sleep before waking up.

"Good morning, my sexy wife." Adam grinned, tiredly and rubbed her belly.

"Morning to you too, my perfect husband- to- be." Fiona leaned down to kiss him, placing one hand on her stomach to make sure she didn't fall over.

"Husband- to- be?" Adam asked, rubbing her sides.

"Well we aren't married yet." Fiona smiled and kissed him again.

"But can I still call you my wife?"

"If you want to so bad, you better get going on the wedding planning."

"Well Fi, I think we should wait a few months after the baby is born to plan the wedding." Adam smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to be running around pregnant trying to get this ready before you give birth. Too much pressure and work for you to be doing at this time in the pregnancy. Plus, do you really want to wear a wedding dress and dance with me and your friend while you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be big in all the wedding pictures." Fiona laughed and pulled Adam up so she wouldn't have to bend over to kiss him. "So, we aren't going to tell Holly J and Declan?"

"I think we should wait. Can I trust you to keep this secret?"

"I promise to do my best." Fiona giggled before leaving for the bathroom.

0000000000000000000

Fiona came downstairs where Holly J, Declan, and Adam were eating. She smiled and waved at them, wearing a robe over her green, comfy shorts and white tank-top. They all gave warm smiles and waves, too early to talk, and Adam came over to give her a kiss.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." Adam whispered in her ear.

"Adam." Fiona hissed back, warningly.

Adam winked back before going to get her breakfast. It was a plate full of her favorites, pears, Cocoa Puffs, ham and cheese sandwich, and Swiss Miss Milk. Fiona took it happily and sat down to eat quickly, not able to join into any conversations. Even while the other three were talking, Adam couldn't help but gaze lovingly over at Fiona. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they would one day have a child and be married.

"Adam!"

Adam shot his head up and looked at Declan who had been talking to him, but he hadn't been listening. He smiled shyly and looked at Fiona who was trying to restrain her laughter. He winked at her again before looking over at Declan.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go shopping with HJ, Fiona, and me."

"Oh, um, yeah of course." Adam smiled and took Fiona's empty plate.

00000000000000000000

"So, Holly J we should go get some cute things for when the baby comes." Fiona jumped up and down.

"Fi, we don't even know what sex our baby is." Adam said.

"We won't buy anything blue or pink, just like a crib, a rocking chair, some cute toys, and a dresser." Fiona shrugged. "So can I have your credit card?" Fiona asked.

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Because you and Declan are going to go shopping on your own."

"Well, I don't have a credit card I only believe in cash." Adam held up a big wade of cash. "This is all in hundreds."

"Perfect!" Fiona squeaked and snatched the money before Holly J and she ran off, as fast as Fiona could move.

"Come on, I need some new clothes." Declan said, patting Adam on the shoulder.

00000000000000000000

"It seems like Adam just keeps falling more and more in love with you." Holly J teased, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked, looking up from the rack of babies clothes.

"He's been checking you out more today than ever."

"Should I be complaining?"

"Well, I'm just wondering on what you two did last night that would make him practically undress you with his eyes all day."

"We just had some fun and other stuff." Fiona grinned, turning back to the rack.

"Other stuff?" Holly J scooted closer.

"It's nothing, Holly J." Fiona lied.

"Yes, it is. Tell me."

"I can't, I promise I wouldn't."

"Sounds serious."

"It's nothing that you need to know about yet."

"I feel that you have issued me a challenge."

"Fine, whatever."

00000000000000000000

"You know you can buy stuff, too." Declan said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'm not much of a shopper." Adam sat on a bench in the men's store.

"Do you just keep all this money in the bank? How do you spend it?"

"Paying for the house, workers, horses, and now a baby."

"Well, I guess that's true but you still have plenty of money left over."

"Yeah, but I just never have a reason to buy fancy clothes. I work from home and the only time I've ever go out is when I go to a club or bar."

"Well, can you at least get one thing? Fiona thinks that you're upset because you don't get to do anything with her there."

"Well, I'll just talk to her about it."

"No, that won't help. You need to buy something. That's the best way to make her feel better."

"Well, I don't know what to get."

"There isn't anything you need or want?"

Adam stood and thought before smiling.

0000000000000000000

The four of them had met up back in the middle of the mall where they had separated. Fiona and Holly J had a cart full of baby things, Declan had a few shirts and jackets, and Adam had nothing.

"Why didn't you get anything?" Fiona asked.

"Don't worry," Adam smiled and pulled Fiona close to kiss her temple. "I got something picked out."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell."

"Declan." Fiona whined.

"He asked me to stay in the store and I saw these nice suit jackets that I had to try on."

"Ugh!" Fiona nuzzled her face into Adam's neck.

"I'll show you later, promise." Adam kissed the top of her head before they all started to leave the mall.


	18. Sex

Adam woke up to a bunch of crackling, crunching, and a lot of other noises. He squinted his eyes while he looked around the room for the source. Fiona, in only one of Adam's t-shirts and her boy shorts, was up digging through a few bags and looking around their room for something. Adam furred his eyebrows at her and watched until she noticed him.

"Hey." Fiona smiled nervously.

"Hi, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." She answered innocently.

"No, you're up to something. Tell me." Adam smiled crawling over to her at the foot of the bed.

"I was just looking for something that we bought today." Fiona smiled shyly.

"Were you looking for what I got?" Adam took her hand and grinned at her.

"Maybe." Fiona giggled and moved to sit on Adam's lap.

"Well, you're wasting your time. I said I picked something out, not that I bought it."

"Adam, please tell me. I'll give you something in return." Fiona smiled seductively, stroking his bottom lip with her pointer finger.

"Sorry babe, but you'll just have to wait." Adam smiled and kissed her lips. "But I'll totally take whatever you wanted to give me."

"No, you missed your chance." Fiona crossed her arms.

"Oh really." Adam teased and fell back softly with Fiona in his arms.

"Adam!" Fiona laughed loudly.

Adam smiled and turned her over onto her back. He kissed her passionately and rubbed her sides with his fingertips. Fiona breathed out through her nose as Adam moved down to her neck. She entangled her hands in his hair, rubbing his scalp and playing with the stands. Adam smirked against her skin, knowing that his plan was working. He pulled away from her skin and moved up to her ear.

"So, if you won't give me something, I'd like to give you something. If you'd let me."

Fiona couldn't respond with words, but instead nodded. Adam smirked down at her and grasped her hips so he could lift them up and pulled her underwear off. Fiona sat up after him and moved till Adam was forced into a kneeling position. She tugged down his boxers and smiled at his slight erection, but she would be sure to make it larger.

Adam smiled and moved forward so Fiona was on her back. He kissed her neck while his hands moved up her stomach, inching her shirt higher by every second. Fiona groaned and arched up to his touch. He wasn't even to her breasts yet, but he was getting close. She moaned and quietly begged Adam to move up more and touch her full on. Right now he was lightly brushing against the undersides of her breast sand it was driving Fiona crazy. He might not have been touching her hard, but every time he did tickle her mounds it felt so powerful.

"Adam, please." Fiona whined, begging out loud.

"Patience Princess, I'm just trying to show you some love."

"Then just touch me."

Adam smiled lovingly at Fiona's pleading face and reached up to completely put his hands over her tits. She sighed and moaned in relief at the feeling she had needed for so long. Adam grinned and moved his hands down harder onto her. His lips came down to the path between her boobs and kissed the skin downward till her reach her navel and could smell her wetness.

He licked his lips before moving lower and running his tongue up her pussy, tasting her fluids. Fiona's hands instinctly snapped to his hair and pulled up to force Adam closer to her clit. Adam chewed down on her skin lightly, and then placed a kiss once he pulled away.

He pulled away from her and watched as Fiona continued to leak. Fiona reached forward and pulled on Adam's member to hint that she wanted him to continue. Adam started to move over her and noticed that with Fiona's seven month pregnant belly that he wasn't able to get as close as he needed to.

"Um, okay we might need to try something different." Adam said carefully.

"What, why?" Fiona asked, mostly because she was scared. They had never tired a new position.

"Well, you're stomach kind of gets in the way and you shouldn't be on your back to much."

"Well, what should we do?" Fiona sat up.

"Well, we could do it with you on top, um on our sides, from behind, you on my lap, any of those sound good?"

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Our sides and my lap might make it hard to move, and you're normally so tired after sex that you can't move and go weak, I don't want you to fall down onto the baby. So, I guess you on top would be best."

Fiona thought about being on top of Adam, moving up and down on him. The thought scared her a bit considering she wasn't feeling the most confident about being I control of their pace and movements. Plus, she did want Adam to have a good time and feel pleasure and wasn't sure, being her first time, that she could please him. But she was so horny and if Adam wanted her to be on top then she'd give it a shot.

"I guess I'll be on top." Fiona crossed her arms.

"You don't have to. I want you to be comfortable."

"I want to." Fiona said, putting on a brave face.

"Okay." Adam smiled and kissed her lips before moving to lie down on his back.

Fiona took in a deep breath and let it out before turning around to face Adam. His length was high in the air, waiting to be covered by her hole. Adam watched as Fiona did her best to hold her body up and slowly lower herself onto him. He could tell she was nervous and was trying not to go down too fast. He waited patiently, wishing she would go faster, but wasn't going to rush her.

Fiona couldn't hold her body up while she was getting on her knees and fell down hard onto Adam's dick. At first Fiona though it would hurt, but when they both automatically moaned at the entrance she knew they were fine. Adam cursed lightly at the new position causing more pleasure.

He gripped her hips and helped Fiona begin to move around on top of him. She was a little hesitant at first and just followed Adam's instructions, but once she thought she had gotten it down she took it in her own hands.

Fiona would be lying if she said she was feeling awkward as she tried to do it herself. Her movements seemed to be so off and even with Adam thrashing around and moaning under her, it just didn't feel right. She wanted to stop and have Adam take over again, but that would be so embarrassing. She'd just have to stick it out and hope Adam came soon.

Adam noticed Fiona's concern and it didn't seem like she was very proud of herself. He understood that it was stranger for her to be having control when she had never had any before. He wanted her to feel comfortable, because it was so sexy with her riding him, but maybe it was moving too fast for her.

Adam decided he'd try to take over just a little and get Fiona back into the mood. And what better way to do that but to grope her. He smiled and reached up to grab her tits, squeezing and pulling on them. Adam was happy with how big they were when they had first meet, but now that they had grown at least three to five sizes bigger he couldn't help but be obsessed with them.

Fiona groaned and her hips seemed to be moving in a more smooth motion, more naturally. Adam smiled at himself and continued to touch Fiona so she could feel like he was still there and helping her, but she was still in control. Her hips increased her pace and she made him enter her deeper. Adam couldn't hold on and released inside of her. Fiona had felt so accomplished and the fact and feeling of Adam climaxing in her made her follow him a few moments later.

She almost fell, but Adam sat up so she would land against his chest, panting like a thirsty animal. Adam smiled and traced his fingers along her spine. Fiona chuckled and nuzzled her head into Adam's neck, never feeling so confident and sexually satisfied at the same time.

"You are such a freaky little devil." Adam groaned and gave a slight thrust into her.

"We have to do that next time." Fiona moaned.

"We will, I promise." Adam gave her a kiss on the head before moving her off of him and onto her side of the bed. "Now get some sleep, I love you." Adam smiled and pulled her back up against him as he settled down.

**Okay so I was going to have this be a more eventful chapter, but I got so caught up in the sex thing that it went kind of long. So you get a sexy update and the rest will be up tomorrow! **


	19. Baby

Fiona opened her bedroom door, looking tired while she rubbed her belly. She was kind of sad that the baby didn't kick as much as he or she use to but the doctor said that was just because her baby was getting bigger and couldn't move as much. Speaking of doctor, Fiona had to go to another appointment today and was dreading it and looking forward to it. She didn't like the doctor looking or touching her, but they were going to be able to know the baby's sex. They were technically able to tell the sex last time, but the baby wasn't facing the correct way so they couldn't see.

"So, are you excited? "Holly J asked cheerfully.

"About my appointment? Yes and no."

"Why?"

"I don't like her touching me, but I do want to know if my baby's a girl or boy." Fiona smiled.

"Well, the awkward stuff is worth it right?"

"Yeah, it is." Fiona smiled as Adam came up and hugged her from behind.

00000000000000000000

Holly J and Declan were outside in the waiting room while Fiona and Adam were in with the doctor. Fiona didn't like the fact that the doctor would be looking at her most private area with her brother and sister in law in the room with her.

"Now, Fiona you know what to do. Please spread your legs for me." Dr. Stanley smiled.

"Actually, can we just skip that part everything is fine down there." Fiona smiled and chuckled nervously.

"I know you don't like it, most women don't, but I need to."

"Well, can you just look? I'm not comfortable with, um anyone but Adam touching me…..there."

"Then just imagine it's Adam, but I have to." he said looking sad, but Fiona thought he was just faking it.

"Alright." Fiona nodded and got ready for the real feeling.

She felt the doctors fingers enter her and pull her open to look around inside of her. Adam saw her squeeze her eyes shut, and wish that it would be over and that she wouldn't cry like she wanted to. he leaned down and kissed her cheek, silently encouraging her.

"Just pretend I'm doing it." he whispered.

"I can't, it doesn't feel right."

"Just imagine it's me, smiling down at how wet you are." Adam smirked.

"Adam, don't say that. I don't want to get turned on while a doctor is looking at my vagina." Fiona hissed quietly.

"Alright, we are all done." Dr. Stanley came up and smiled. "I moved a little faster for you."

"Thanks." Fiona smiled. "Can we figure out our baby's gender now?"

"I'm guessing you two have been waiting. Let's see if he or she will cooperate with us this time." He joked, lifting up Fiona's shirt and going to get the gel.

He came back and spread the cool substance onto Fiona's belly and it heated up, relaxing her muscles. Next he took out that weird, corded machine and started moving the end around her stomach. Everyone watched the screen and looked for the baby. Suddenly their child popped up and both Fiona and Adam smiled while the doctor studied the baby carefully.

"So, do you know the sex?" Adam asked.

"Yep, congratulations on your new baby boy." He smiled.

Fiona and Adam smiled and stares in shock at the baby's image on the screen.

000000000000000000

"It's a baby boy!" Fiona came walking fast down the hall into the waiting room.

"Fiona, slow down." Adam laughed, too happy to be upset about her running.

Holly J ran up and hugged Fiona, the two dancing around and laughing happily. Declan came up and patted Adam on the back.

"Wow." Fiona said out of breath from all the cheering and moving. "Okay, I need ice cream, with lots of candy and chocolate!" Fiona sighed.

"Alright we will, but I have to fill out some stuff." Adam smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"I'm so thirsty, Declan." Holly J said and started to pull Declan with her.

"Um, I'll stay with Fiona." he smiled.

"No, Declan go get a drink. I'm fine on my own."

"Alright, just sit down and don't wonder off."

"Yes, father." Fiona teased and went to take a seat.

"So, you're having a boy, huh?" another pregnant woman sitting behind her said.

"Yeah, I'm so happy."

"And you're going to go get ice cream?"

"Yeah? Why does it matter to you?" Fiona asked.

"Well, not that I was looking, but your husband is pretty attractive, aren't you worried about him losing interest?"

"Oh no, Adam and I are totally interested in sex. We've been doing plenty of it."

"My husband and I use to do it a lot too, but then I noticed he wasn't into it and we talked. My size wasn't a turn on for him. That's why I'm dreading when I get big again." The woman looked at her belly.

"Well, Adam loves my body."

"That's what my man said too. The thing is sweetie, to guys, they're just words." She smiled and got up as her name was called.

Fiona sat and thought about what she had said. Was Adam lying? Did he love her? Her body? She snapped out of it when she felt a touch on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and looked at Adam, looking worried.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just zoned out a little."

"Probably because you need that ice cream." He smiled and helped her up.

0000000000000000000000

Holly J and Declan had decided to go home after they got ice cream and Adam and Fiona were staying behind to eat in the car while they were parked in the lot. Fiona was staring down at her triple chocolate ice cream scooped with gummy bears, and, M&M's, and strawberry syrup on top. It looked so good, but what that person had said was still ringing in her head.

Adam looked over with his ice cream covering his lips. He noticed she hadn't eaten her now melting ice cream and looked upset.

"Do you want something else?"

"No, I'm just not sure I should eat this."

"The doctor said it's okay to have sweets a few times a day."

"I know, but what if it makes me fat?"

"Fiona, you're not fat. Most of that food is going to the baby." Adam smiled.

"Yeah, but I want to stay attracted to me."

"Fiona, I love you, why do you keep thinking that I don't?"

"It's just this random lady was talking to me about how her husband doesn't like to have sex with her. Her size doesn't turn him on."

"Well, Fiona I'm not that guy and your body makes me rock hard." Adam smiled and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Really?" Fiona smiled shyly.

"Fiona with you being pregnant your breasts are huge and your ass is so fat and juicy." Adam grinned, licking his lips. "I love you being thick." Adam kissed her neck more.

"Okay, well I don't feel like having sex in your car, but this ice cream is looking good." She smiled and started to dig in.

**Give me some baby names!**


	20. Cheating?

Fiona was in bed lying on her side while she waited for Adam to join her. When he did he crawled up to his spot and draped his arm over her side and enlarged stomach. Fiona smiled and took his hand in hers. She wished she could turn around and cuddle close to him, but it took so much more energy now and her belly would get in the way of their cuddling.

"Adam? Are you awake?"

"Yes, why do ask?" Adam kissed her cheek before moving his head back onto the pillow.

"Well, you're awake, I'm awake." Fiona sat up and rubbed his clothed chest.

"Yeah, so?" Adam acted dumb.

"So, we should…..." Fiona moved to straddle him and bounced up and down.

Adam groaned in his throat, but still kept up with his game. "We should what?"

"Adam!" Fiona whined.

"What Fi, just tell me what you want." Adam rubbed her sides.

"You know what I want? Admit it!"

"I know what you want, but I want you to say it." Adam whispered in her ear.

"Adam." Fiona whined quietly.

"Tell me. Tell if you want me to kiss your lips, your neck. Tell me if you want me to touch you. Do you want me to touch you?" Adam whisper- moaned, and ran his fingertips down Fiona chest, lightly running them over the top of her breasts and nipple.

"Uhmhnah." Fiona moaned while nodding.

"Say it." Adam ordered, placing his fingers on her crotch.

"I want you to touch me." Fiona whispered.

"Louder." Adam breathed, pressing his fingers harder against her.

"I want you to touch me." Fiona said louder, next to his ear.

"Where?"

"Everywhere." Fiona moaned and grinded her hips onto Adam's hand and groin.

Adam grinned and kissed her neck, moving down slowly to the middle of her chest. Her moved his hands under the sports bra Fiona had worn and squeezed and un-squeezed her breast. She moaned and her head flipped back. She moaned a million 'I love you's' to him and rubbed her hands on his abs.

Adam smiled at her and pushed the purple bra up to latch his mouth onto her perky nipple. Her breasts were so big now and fleshy. They jiggled and Adam could barely hold half of them in his hands. Holy crap he loved her tits, but he probably loved her ass more.

He ripped his lips away from her and smiled at the love marks he had left her. Fiona couldn't take the waiting and smashed their lips together, both moaning into the kiss. Adam was the one to pull away and moved up so Fiona got off of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Get on your hand and knees." Adam smiled, his eyes filled with lust.

"You said it could hurt the baby." Fiona muttered, thrown off by the intense look in his eyes.

"I'll protect you both, just do it."

Fiona smiled sheepishly and moved into the position Adam wanted her in. He smiled at her butt and gripped her hips hard enough that'll leave a print and pulled her closer to kiss her butt cheeks. Then he went down lower and kissed her mower lips gently, not getting too sloppy.

Fiona moaned and bent her head down into her hands. Adam smiled and rubbed her right butt cheek as Adam positioned himself. Once Fiona felt he was aligned with her entrance she backed up fast and forced him into her. Adam groaned and fell over onto Fiona's back as she continued to back up against him. Adam moved up slowly before starting to meet her trusts.

With both of them being able to moved fast against each other. Fiona grinded against him as Adam pounded into her. As the pace got more erratic and stronger so did the pleasure they felt. With two final, loud moans they came.

Fiona felt faint and weak and started to fall, but Adam wrapped his arm around her, landing between her stomach and breasts. Fiona looked up and smiled, thanking him for helping her. Adam moved her onto her side and curled up behind her.

"I love you, Fi." He kissed the back of her neck and went to sleep.

000000000000000000000

Fiona woke up to some rustling noises and squinted her eyes at the dim glow in the room. Adam was up and getting dressed with the lamp on, casting a glow considering Adam had draped a blanket over it so it wouldn't wake Fiona. He should have been quieter.

"What are you doing up?" Fiona yawned.

"Huh? Oh Fi, I'm sorry I woke you." Adam came over and kissed her head.

"I'll forgive you when you get in bed and rub my back." Fiona gave him a toothy smile.

"Actually I need to get going." Adam smiled sheepishly.

"What do you have to do at 3 in the morning?" Fiona asked, looking at the clock.

"Just some business stuff. I'll be back before you wake up. Get some sleep." He kissed her again before rushing out.

Fiona smiled as he left, but it fell as she started to go back to sleep. She was too tired to think about it.

0000000000000000000

Fiona groaned as she was woken up again by the feeling of the bed moving. She rolled onto her other side, while cradling her stomach, and saw Adam pulling the covers up his body. He noticed her looking and turned to smile at her.

"Sorry I woke you again. Last time tonight I swear." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where did you go?" Fiona asked tiredly, moving her back up against Adam.

"Just some business, it's nothing to worry about. I love you." Adam kissed her cheek before Fiona heard his breath start to get slower.

Once again she was too tired to think about it, but she was really curious now.

00000000000000000000

Fiona hadn't thrown up today and was happy because, well she didn't like it, but mostly because Adam stayed asleep and she was able to let him stay in bed. She was in the living room with her brother and Holly J, watching 16 and Pregnant. Before this show would scared her, seeing how hard it was for them, but now that her and Adam had started getting everything in place she wasn't worried. Him and Declan had already gotten the baby's room set up and it looked pretty great, and Holly J was going to through her a baby shower next week. But even with everything going good, Fiona couldn't help but think about Adam's mysterious leaving in the middle of the night.

"Morning baby," Adam wrapped his arms around Fiona and kissed her neck. "and baby boy. "Adam rubbed Fiona stomach.

"You're pretty energetic for a guy how went to sleep at 5 a.m." Fiona smiled.

"You know more than anyone that that bed is amazing." He teased and kissed her head before leaving to get some orange juice from the fridge. "Do you want some?" Adam asked Fiona.

"No, I'm good thank you."

Adam smiled and came back into the room and sitting down in the comfy chair. He looked up at Fiona and patted his lap, signaling her to sit down on him. She laughed lightly and took a seat on his thighs while they all watched the show.

Fiona couldn't enjoy the time she was having with her family because that woman's voice kept popping into her mind. Was Adam losing interest in her? Was he out cheating? He was a bachelor for so long, he probably didn't want it to end when it did. Was he out living his old life and lying to her? Fiona tried to calm down and focused on sleeping.

**Alright who ever answers this question correctly gets to be my new BFFL. What Eclare story, M rated, had Clare acting weird because she forgot to put a bra on, she gets wet, and her and Eli have sex in a locker room I'm pretty sure? Please help me!**


	21. Survivor

It had been another month of Adam getting up at 3a.m. and coming back to bed at 5. Fiona was missing cuddling with him all night and would always wake up when he was gone, but then going to sleep wasn't as comfortable.

She was awake right now and waiting for Adam to come home. Right as the clock struck 5 the door opened and Adam was slowly making his way in, trying to be quiet.

"I'm awake." Fiona told him and surprised him.

"Oh, why are you up?" Adam asked, crawling into bed.

"I can't sleep without you." Fiona said sadly as she cuddled into him.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am. I love you, but this is just something I gotta do."

"I just feel like we don't spend a lot of time together." Fiona sighed.

"How about tomorrow, we go for a little ride."

"Even though I'm ready to pop?" Fiona laughed.

"I'll keep you safe, promise." Adam smiled, kissing her head and resting his chin on her shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Fiona woke up to Adam rubbing her back and shoulders, messaging out the knots and aches. Fiona moaned and moved more into the bed, urging Adam to continue moving. He smiled and moved closer to kiss the skin he messaged and noticed Fiona relax even more.

"Do you want to get something to eat and go for that ride I promised you?" Adam smiled, his cheek pressed against hers.

"Sure, just let me get some nice clothes on." Fiona turned her head to kiss his nose, before heading into the bathroom.

0000000000000000000000

Adam waited downstairs with Fiona's food and some water. She came in and smiled at him holding her meal out for her. She sat down as Adam placed it on the table and helped her get settled in to the chair.

"I'm good Adam." Fiona smiled.

"Alright." he nodded and sat down next to her.

"So, I'm guessing I'll be riding with you on Survivor." Fiona said knowingly.

"I told you I'd keep you safe." Adam reminded.

"I know, I know."

"Now eat and drink up. Holly J talked about going shopping with you for normal close for when you give birth and get smaller." Adam kissed her cheek as Fiona picked up as much food as possible on her fork before shoving it into her mouth.

000000000000000000000000

Fiona was resting her head back against Adam's shoulder while the rode together down the trail that led up to a hill. Adam wasn't going to take her up the hill, just to it and then back home. He looked over at Fiona, almost asleep and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her lips, making Fiona smile lightly without opening her eyes.

Fiona frowned and Adam thought she was just dreaming about something and turned Survivor around. Suddenly Survivor came to a stop and wouldn't move no matter how much Adam kicked him or commanded him. Adam started to hear a noise, like someone pouring water onto the ground. He looked down and saw a puddle underneath the horse.

"Ugh, Survivor, that's nasty! Holy Crap that's a lot of piss." Adam commented.

"Adam?"

"Huh, oh sorry to wake you babe."

"Adam!" Fiona screamed in terror.

"What's wrong?" Adam took Fiona's shaking hand and she slowly turned her head to him.

"My water just broke." She whispered her eyes wider than ever.

Adam stared in shock and looked down at what he first thought was horse pee.

"But, but"

"Adam shut up and let's get moving!" Fiona was in distress.

"But Survivor-aaaahhhh!"

Survivor jolted forward and moved faster than he had in a long time. Of course Adam kept him a slow pace so Fiona wouldn't get hurt, but he stilled was moving fast. Fiona gripped Adam tight and hung on for dear life. Adam whipped out his phone and called Reji, his shofar, to get the car by the horses and wait for them. As soon as they got there they were able to get into the car and head to the hospital.


	22. Babies!

Fiona was quickly taken to a delivery room and made comfortable. She was looking all around the room, examining it and trying to figure out how this was going to work. Adam noticed her worry, he was scared as well but Fiona was about to go through the most painful experience any woman would ever have, and he reached to grab her hand. Fiona turned her head and smiled weakly at him.

"Adam, I'm really scared. What's going to happen?"

"Once the doctor comes in he or she will tell us everything and take care of you." Adam smiled. Just then a female doctor came in.

"Okay, so you are Fiona Cyone, about to have your first baby!" she sheered. "I'm Dr. Mac and I'll be helping deliver him. Now, since you've never had a baby before here's how it's going to play out. Once your contractions are about five minutes apart we'll start. Your legs will go in here." She said, pointing to some slings. "Then all you have to do is push when I tell you to."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Any questions?" she asked smiling.

"Well, is it as painful in real life as it is in the shows?" Fiona asked.

"Sometimes, but we'll try to make it as easy as possible. We could still give you some medicine if you'd like?"

"Yes, please." Fiona sighed and watched the doctor nod and leave. "I'm so happy they can get me some pain killers."

"Well, we did get here pretty good. Um, next time you feel a contraction tell me."

"Alright." Fiona sighed and waited to feel it.

The nurse, who had escorted them in to the room, came back in with the pain killers. She smiled and helped Fiona turn over so they could give her a shot of the medicine. When it was all over she turned back onto her back and felt a little pain.

"Adam, I just had a contraction." Adam nodded and watched the clock.

"Tell me when the next one comes, I'm timing it."

"Don't they have machines for it?"

"I don't know, but I still want to see how far apart they are." He whispered and held her hand.

A few minutes passed and Fiona squeezed his hand and flinched as another wave of pain came, this time stronger. He looked at her before facing the clock, estimating how much time he missed.

"Okay, you're about seven minutes apart."

"This is going to happen really soon." Fiona whimpered, wiping her tears away before they spilled.

"You're going to do fine. It's just one baby and you're all drugged up so it'll be less painful."

"But still painful." Fiona whispered and the doctor came back in.

"Alright hon, we are going to start getting you ready." She stated and helped Fiona get her legs into the slings so her legs would stay apart.

"Um, are you going to have to stick your fingers, you know, inside of me?" Fiona asked scared.

"The other doctor warned me about that. Sadly, I might, but I'm sure that won't be the thing on your mind. Right now, just focus on getting your baby boy out."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"You look perfect and so does the baby. From what I can tell this is going to be a nice and easy birth."

Fiona nodded and started to relax, but as soon as she layed her head back, a shock of pain crashed hard onto her lower abdomen and she yelped. Adam grabbed her hand and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, it's okay. You need to just calm down and be ready to push when I say." Dr. Mac said and pushed Fiona's hospital gown up.

Adam stay close to Fiona, squeezing her hand as hard as she was squeezing his and kept his lips against her head, whispering words of encourage meant.

"Alright sweetie, take a deep breath and…. Push!" Fiona closed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could. "And relax." Fiona sighed, falling down against the pillow. "Okay honey, get ready again." Fiona sat up and took a deep breath. "Push!" Fiona pushed hard again and this time didn't fall back once she was done. "The shoulders are so close to being out, one more push and it's all over!" Dr. Mac cheered.

"Okay, okay."

"You can do this Princess." Adam smiled.

"Push!" Fiona pushed as hard as she could and felt so relieved when the baby spilled out.

"Oh thank God!" she sighed dramatically.

"That was a fast birth. Alright now this is the easy part, the afterbirth is going to just slide out. Ready? Push." Fiona gave a small push, thinking that'd be all it took, but she groaned when nothing came out.

"Alright, I guess we just need another push, get ready. Go, push!" Fiona pushed harder, but still nothing happened. "Okay, I'm sorry but I have to look inside Fiona." Dr. Mac put her fingers in her and spread the hole to look in. "Oh! Okay! I see the reason! Now don't panic Fiona, but I think the reason the first baby came out, was because his twin was giving mama a little help and pushed with her."

"Wait! Are you saying I have another baby to push out?"

"Yep, but you can soak it up later you need to push now!" Fiona pushed hard but hadn't had time prepare and it wasn't very good. "Alright Fi, he or she is coming slowly but surely. Just push as hard as ever."

"Alright, alright, I got this." Fiona said, cheering herself on in her head.

"Push!" Fiona screamed, the medication losing its affect, and pushed harder. "Okay Fi, the head is there. You just gotta give at least three more pushes. Alright, here we go, you got this, push!" Fiona held her scream back and put the effort into pushing. "That's it, just two more at least." Fiona nodded and turned to Adam.

"I hate you for doing this to me." she sighed.

"I love you for going through this." Adam grinned.

"Okay Fiona, this might be the last push! Go!" Fiona clenched Adam's hand and pushed, sighing and smiling when the second baby slipped out.

Her eyes drooped as she heard the baby started to cry. Adam was smiling, with tears in his eyes, trying to look at his second baby. The doctor smiled at the two and took the second baby to get cleaned up. Adam smiled and looked back down at Fiona who was starting to slip into sleep.

00000000000000000000

When Fiona woke up, the first thing she noticed was a white wall in front of her. She groaned and rubbed her head. She was still tired, but couldn't sleep in the little, sweaty bed.

"Look." Fiona turned to see Adam smiling widely while he had both babies in his arms. "Mommy's awake." Adam cheered quietly in their ears.

"My babies." Fiona sighed, smiling.

Adam carefully lowered them into her arms one at a time. She moved her arms a bit, while looking back and forth at them.

"The doctor said they were perfectly healthy and we can go home by tomorrow. Sadly, the boys have to stay in the nursery." Adam sighed and played with their little hands.

"When we get home we'll have as much time as we can handle with them." Fiona kissed their heads and layed down.

"Oh don't sleep quite yet. We have to figure out what their names are going to be."

"Oh yeah!" Fiona shot wide awake.

"Okay, what do you like?"

"Well, I was thinking for a while of how I couldn't have made it without you being there for me and I want to name one after you." Fiona smiled.

"That's sweet, but what if we're both in the same room and we don't know who you're talking to?"

"Well, we could call him AJ, Adam Junior."

"I like that." Adam smiled and kissed the baby that had first come out on his forehead.

"Now what do you like?"

"Um, well while you were sleeping I looked up some names and I really like the name Aiden." Adam smiled, rubbed the top of the second baby's head. "What do you think?"

"It's a cute name, and it's better than what I was expecting.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad I reached your expectations." Adam joked and kissed her forehead. "Now, the doctor told me I had to bring the babies to the room after you saw them. Sorry, but we have to go."

"My babies." Fiona whined while Adam picked them up.

"They'll be back here, in your arms by the time you wake up tomorrow." Adam smiled and left with the babies.

Fiona smiled and went to sleep after Adam was out of view.

**I wasn't planning on Fiona having two babies like in Home Life, but I was just taken over and it happened. Sorry if it wasn't new, but I liked two names and I couldn't decide. Please review!**


	23. Kissing Who?

**A lot of people though this story was ending, oh no! I gotta get one more little thing in there. **

Aiden gave a few sniffles and choke out noises before he exploded out and cried loudly. Fiona groane3d and sat up, but was stopped by Adam. He sat up this her, rubbing the tired out of his eyes.

"I got him." He said and went to grab one of his son's. "Hey buddy, what's wrong you little happy surprise?" Adam smiled as he bobbed around the room with him.

Suddenly AJ started crying with Aiden. Adam sighed and went over to pick him up with Aiden. Fiona got up as well. She wasn't going to get sleep with two babies crying.

"I guess you two are hungry." Adam said and watched Fiona come closer. "Can you hold them while I get the bottle?"

"Well, here." Fiona said pulled her t- shirt off and bra down.

"Oh nice Fi." Adam smiled and licked the top of her breasts.

"Adam! While I do like that, I think my boobs would be better used to feed our babies." Fiona picked AJ out of Adam's arms.

"But Fi, if you do that then later we'll have to deal with them getting use to not being breast fed. Plus you'll have to get up all the time."

"I don't mind. I love my baby boys." Fiona played with the lightly crying and whimpering child's hand.

"Well, just come downstairs and help feed them with me."

0000000000000000000

Aiden and AJ were happily chugging down their bottles of formula while in Adam and Fiona's arms. AJ was almost finished with his food and was actually falling asleep in Fiona's arms. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead, pulling the bottle out of his sleeping mouth.

"One down, how's Aiden doing?"

"He's loving this food I don't think this is going to be enough for him." Adam chuckled as Aiden gripped the bottle hard so Adam couldn't pull it away easily.

"Well, he's got your genes."

"What are you talking about? Who ate more food the last nine months?"

"I was pregnant with twins!" Fiona laughed.

"That's no excuse." Adam smiled and finally got the bone dry bottle out of Aiden's mouth.

He squirmed around and whined a bit but Adam kissed his face a lot and it calmed him down.

"I think they're ready for bed." Fiona smiled and got up from the chair.

000000000000000000000

Both babies were in their cribs that were for now in Fiona and Adam's room. They thought it'd be easier to have them close by until they were able to sleep long times. Both Fiona and Adam collapsed on the bed, ready to sleep for at most three more hours. This was killing Fiona the most both of them, but Fiona more. She had given birth a day ago and still hadn't caught up on her sleep.

"You know, maybe we should move them into the other room." Adam whispered and pulled Fiona's side to him.

"Why?"

"So I can take care of them without you waking up. We have a bottle warmer and I can hook that up in their room."

"But with both of them crying, it's faster if we both handle them."

"It'll just be till you catch up on your sleep." Adam said his eyes closed.

"That does sound good." Fiona smiled and rubbed Adam's cheek with her pointer finger.

"I'll move the cribs in tomorrow." Adam said before falling asleep.

0000000000000000000000

Fiona was in the kitchen eating with Holly J and Declan was playing with the babies on the floor. AJ was focused on trying towards red ball with a smile on it and Aiden was laughing at the faces her brother made. Fiona would look over when Aiden gave a loud laugh and smiled at his cute, round face.

"So, you guys are going back to New York?" Fiona asked sadly, turning back to Holly J.

"Yeah, we want to stay, but Declan and I need to get back to working and it's easier in New York."

"Well, I can't say I'm happy to see you go, but I'm sure I won't have much time to miss you." Fiona smiled, looking back at the three boys in the living room.

"So, where is Adam this morning?" Declan asked from the other room.

"He has some meeting with this chick who's interested in paying for one of the horses to impregnate another horse or something like that."

"And you're okay with him being alone with another woman?"

"I just had his babies, why would he cheat on me?"

"Alright, just saying."

"Well, don't. We love each other and we have a family now, so we're not breaking up."

"Fiona!" Adam sang as he walked through the front door, but they could still hear him.

"Hey, Adam." Fiona smiled as Adam came into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling? You could get some sleep right now." Adam said as Declan left to his room to get the bags.

"I'm fine, I actually feel pretty energized." Adam smiled and kissed her lips before turning to the room where the babies were.

"Hey guys, daddy's home!" Adam cheered and ran over to lay on the floor with them.

He tickled their sides and pushed the balls to them, lightly bouncing off their smiling faces. Both of them laughed harder than they had ever laughed at Declan, Holly J, or Fiona. Aiden, who was farther away, struggled to move around and try to get over to his dad, but to no avail. He was way too young to move.

"Adam, do you want to help me feed them?" Fiona asked, starting to make the bottles.

"Sure, might as well feed them before they start crying." Adam smiled at the two boys on the floor.

"HJ, we have to get moving if we want to make our plane ride." Declan came back in with all of their bags.

"Alright, um I'll call the cab."

"Nah, we can take ya." Adam said and pressed a button on the wall to signal Reji to bring a car around.

0000000000000000000

Fiona had spent ten minutes saying goodbye to Holly J outside of the car. Adam had gone back into the car to calm to screaming babies. They must've gotten hungry on the ride to the airport. Finally Fiona came back into the passenger seat and was ready to go home, but Adam wasn't driving. She turned to him and saw he was looking in the back seats. She looked too and saw Aiden and AJ sleeping peacefully.

"Awww." Fiona mewed and watched as well. "They're so perfect." Fiona whispered.

"Just like their mother." Adam turned to kiss her cheek.

0000000000000000000000

Adam was in his office with the woman interested in one of Adam's horses. Fiona said she'd stay out and let Adam handle his business, but the boys were being so uncontrollable. They wouldn't stop crying and they weren't hungry or anything. Fiona knew it had to be because Adam wasn't around. They were such daddy's boys. Fiona groaned and she continued to listen to them cry in their cribs.

0000000000000000000000

Adam was talking about the price of his horse Silvermist's sperm, and trying to get Bianca, the buyer, to agree, but she was being stubborn. Adam thought it was an act a few times, just to get under his skin. He wanted this to be over and go take care of his kids, he could hear them crying.

"So, you want two hundred thousand for his sperm? I'm not so sure about that." Bianca said, leaning over the table.

"Well, I um…." Adam stopped hearing the two babies cry louder. "Could we continue this another time? I really need to go take care of my babies."

"I need to get the sperm as soon as possible and that means now."

"Well, what do you want to pay?"

"Maybe, one hundred-fifty thousand?"

"Sounds great, um I'll get the stuff and call you." Adam smiled sliding her the contract. "Just sign and it'll be all good." Adam said quickly.

"Well, I have to look over this real fast." She smiled and started to read the paper.

"We've talked about everything on there, please just sign it."

"How do I know you told me everything?" she smiled seductively.

"Trust me." Adam smiled back.

Bianca moved closer and pointed to the last line on the paper with her long, fake manicured finger nail.

"You say we'll talk refund if I'm not fully pleased. Will you do anything to please me?"

"Anything that is strictly professional."

"That doesn't sound pleasing." Bianca whined and batted her eyelashes.

"Well, if you're not happy right now you can always go find someone else." Adam took the document away. "I don't need you."

"But I want you." Bianca pulled his collar and kissed him on the lips.

0000000000000000000000000

Fiona knew Adam was in a meeting, but she just couldn't take the screaming and crying anymore. Sure Adam had told her to leave them, babies can only communicate through crying and these babies were pissed that their daddy wasn't around. Fiona closed the bedroom door to block some of the sound and moved past their room, turned right and walked along the railing to Adam's office. She knocked lightly but there was no response. She didn't hear any voices and it got her worried. She opened the door to peer in and quickly pulled her face away, tears stinging her eyes. She pulled the door shut quietly and ran to her bedroom to get the babies.

00000000000000000000000000

Adam pushed Bianca back so hard she fell over into the floor. He wiped his lips, trying to get the feeling of her on him to go away. She stood up slowly, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, is that how it is? That's okay, I like it rough." She purred and ran up to try and bite at Adam's neck but he jumped to the other side of the desk.

He hit the button that would call in the security. He spent at least a minute running around his office, trying to keep Bianca at a distance, before his bodyguards showed up and took her away.

"Do you want us to call the cops?" one asked.

"No, just get her out." Adam sighed and fell into his chair.

They took the woman out the door and out on the street, locking the gates up. Adam stayed seated trying to regain his breath. He smiled and chuckled at the fact he had just been running away from a girl. Normally he'd be the pursuer, that was before he met Fiona. God he loves her. He loved her when he first met her, loved her when she was pregnant, loves her now, and will love her till his last breath. He smiled at the thought and then remembered she needed help with the babies.

He quickly made his way to their room, confused at not hearing anything. He frowned as he opened the door and didn't see Fiona or the twins. He looked around the room and noticed some of the baby stuff was gone, his wallet was empty out on the dresser, and there was note in the crib.

_Dear my lo- I mean Adam,_

_I saw you with her, kissing her in your office. I loved you and I thought you loved me too. I carried your children for you and this is what I get! Well, you can go back to being a man-whore because I took the boys and left. Don't come looking for us, because we're never coming back!_

_-Fiona Cyone_

**WHOA, drama! Bet ya didn't see any of this coming! Review! **


	24. Fadam Forever

Fiona groaned as Aiden started to cry loudly, five minutes after she had calmed him down and put him in the crib. AJ woke up and started to cry again with Aiden. Fiona got up and picked AJ up and Aiden started to cry louder.

"Fiona." her mom moaned coming into the room. "Your father and I need our sleep." She sighed, picking up Aiden and rocking him.

"I know, I do too, but they just won't go to sleep."

"You know why they won't to bed?"

"Mom, don't say it."

"Fi, they love their dad and they're not going to sleep until he's here."

"They will get use to the idea of him mot being around."

"They've been crying every five minutes for the last three days, and they barely drink all of the milk in their bottles! I know Adam hurt you, but he needs to be around or the kids will be the ones hurting." Mrs. Cyone said, handing off AJ who was still crying.

00000000000000000000000

Holly J and Declan had come over to help Fiona with the babies, but it was to no avail. The two continued to cry and scream every time someone, who wasn't Adam, would pick them up. Declan took them into their room and closed the door while Holly J and Fiona enjoyed the quiet, except for the muffled cries coming from behind the door.

"Holy shit Holly J, I can't take them anymore!"

"Go back to Canada and let Adam take care of them."

"No, he cheated on me!"

"I know you are hurt, but your babies are going to kill themselves!"

"PLEASE STOP YELLING!" Holly J stopped and stared. "Sorry, I just want to enjoy this much quietness."

"Alright, how about you come to my house and get some sleep." Holly J stood up and extended a hand.

"Thank you." Fiona nodded sadly and moved with Holly J out the door.

000000000000000000000000

Fiona had spent eight hours sleeping in Holly J and Declan's guest bedroom. When she woke up it was ten at night. She cursed to herself and quickly got up. She rushed to get ready and tried to get to her parent's condo quickly.

"Oh Fiona, Declan told me you'd be staying at their house." Her mom furred her eyebrow.

"I thought I'd give him a break." Fiona smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, Princess."

0000000000000000000

Fiona stood frozen at the sight of Adam laying on her bed with both the babies head's resting on his chest. She gulped and closed the door. Her arms crossed and she stood stiff.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a call that my kids needed me. And my wife."

"I'm not your wife and I never will be." Fiona went over to pick up AJ to put him in the crib, but he started to cry. "Oh no, not again." She groaned.

"Come here." Adam whispered.

Fiona came closer and started to hand the boy over to Adam, but all Adam did was put his hands over her, lightly grazing AJ's skin. He became quiet and started to snore against Fiona's breasts. She smiled down at him and pecked his dark, thin hair. These were the times where she truly loved them.

"Here." Fiona sighed and fully handed AJ over to him. "He loves you." she said sadly.

"He loves you too, he just missed me." Adam took him and layed on his side with the boys cuddled up to his stomach.

"They're going to be sleeping for so long." Fiona commented.

"Yeah."

"Did you not know I was here?" I thought you took all my money to pay for a place to stay, not a plane ticket." Adam smiled up at her.

"I needed help." she looked away from him.

"Fi, you have to know that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I pulled away."

"I saw you two together for at least five seconds."

"I was in shock. I hadn't expected a kiss when all I had on my mind was helping you with the kids."

"Well, then what about all the working late and sneaking around?"

"What?"

"Before I had the twins you kept saying you had meeting and business stuff. Who has business stuff at 3a.m.?!"

"Oh, Fi. Look." Adam said reaching into his back pocket. "I was working to buy this." Adam pulled out a diamond ring.

"Wow." Fiona said and took a step closer to look at it. "It's so nice. Wait, why'd you have to work for it? Is there something wrong with our money? I mean your money?"

"No we're fine, but I just wanted to work for it. I can easily buy whatever I want, but working for it makes it seem more important." Adam nodded.

"Oh, well why…?" Fiona shook her head with tears in her eyes.

Adam was about to say something when Fiona started to sink down and curl up to his back, her body shaking. He turned over and placed the babies at his side while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her as close as he could and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"It's okay babe, I'm here and everything is going to be okay."

"I'm just so sorry I put you through this, put my babies through this." Fiona cried and rubbed Aiden's head.

"I forgive you and they're happy now."

"I ruined everything, our perfect life."

"You didn't ruin it. You just put it on hold for a while." Adam smiled and kissed her nose.

"I can come back home right?"

"You were never kicked out." Adam smiled and moved his head into the crook on her neck.

"I love you so much Adam."

"I love you too, Princess."

00000000000000000000000000

The plane ride back to Canada the next week was perfect. The twins stayed asleep the whole time in Adam's arms while Fiona was sleeping on his shoulder. They had a lot of sleep to catch up on. Adam smiled down at her and his kids before kissing all their heads before falling asleep with them.

000000000000000000000000

Fiona was sleeping in the bedroom while Adam was putting AJ and Aiden down to take their naps. He gave them both a kiss on their heads before walking through the door, joining his and the kids' bedrooms. He smiled over at Fiona sleeping and moved up to cuddle with her in bed.

"I'll get up and get them next time." She whispered.

"No, you take it easy for the day." Adam kissed the back of her neck.

"Oh, don't get me in the mood." Fiona moaned. "I'm not allowed to have sex again, nor am I feeling okay to have it." Fiona groaned.

"Sorry, I'll try to hold back my sexiness."

"If you think it's possible." Fiona turned and kissed him, her arms winding around his neck.

"I can't remember the last time I was able to be this close to you. I'm so use to there being a big belly between us."

"Did you like me better when I was pregnant?"

"I love you all the time, no matter what."

"I love you, too."

"Love me enough to wear the ring I got you?" Adam smiled, holding the ring up.

"I would love to show off that ring to Pal. He's going to be so confused when he gets back from his vacation." Fiona laughed and tried to snatch the ring.

"On one condition." Adam said, pulling the jewelry. "You promise to trust me."

"I promise." Fiona nodded.

"And I promise you," Adam smiled sliding the ring onto her finger. "that I will be completely faithful to you, forever." He kissed the top of her hand and lied down with her hand over his heart.

Fiona closed her eyes and felt the beating of his heart relax under her touch as they both fell asleep.

**And NOW I'm done with the story. Just so you know I have this other Naruto story to get out and I'm going to work on that for a while before posting the next Degrassi story. Don't worry I'll work on both stories chapters, just won't post/update the Degrassi ones.**


End file.
